I Know We Will Never Be The Same
by Great Bishop Hazel
Summary: Pavi tries to sabotage Amber Sweet and ends up addicted to Zydrate. Can Graverobber feel compassion and see Pavi as a person rather than just another junkie or will Pavi end up in serious trouble? Gravi slash, enjoy or don't, critique is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I'm aware this prologue is very short, but that's because it is, infact, a prologue and not the whole story, so bear with me until I can write out a good sized first chapter._

Paviche "Pavi" Largo stepped into the grungy seedy alleyway gingerly as though the ground itself was a disease-ridden cesspool (which it probably was.) The addicts who usually infested the alley scattered as they saw one of the most powerful men in the world step into their domain. He looked out of place there with his silky shoulder length black hair and expensive leather pants, silk shirt and Italian leather boots.

"I'm-a looking for-a the one they call-a Graverobber." Pavi said, placing his hands on his hips, legs open slightly, standing tall, trying to look impressive and important.

Graverobber looked up and suppressed a chuckle as he took in the whole look and demeanor of the spoiled rich boy. "Pavi Largo, is it? What brings you down here?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"My-a slut sister has-a a new fucktoy, she doesn't need-a you anymore." Pavi said nonchalantly inspecting his nails as he spoke. "She doesn't want-a your 'Z' anymore."

"Oh? Well, that's too bad." Graverobber knew better. He knew Pavi was just trying to sabotage Amber and the whore would be back for her fix the next night. He eyed Pavi as though daring him to just walk away. "Are you interested in my 'product'?" He asked.

"No, I'm-a no addict!" Pavi said, extracting a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and putting one to his lips, taking out a lighter to light it and taking a drag from the cigarette.

"Uh-huh…."Graverobber said, raising an eyebrow. "Right….Well, then you might wanna get out of here, you're scaring away my usual clientele, so unless you wanna buy some Z, go home."

Pavi stared at the little glass vial Graverobber had been toying with during the whole conversation, his eyes couldn't stop following it, it seemed, no matter what. Graverobber noticed Pavi eyeing the bottle and smirked; he knew Pavi couldn't resist trying just one hit of Zydrate.

"Are you sure you don't want some, Pavi?" Graverobber asked, dangling the vial in front of Pavi's face and moving it side to side, watching in amusement as Pavi's eyes followed the glow like a dog eying a biscuit.

"Well-a…." Beads of sweat formed on Pavi's scarred face beneath his mask. He reached out for the glowing blue liquid until Graverobber pulled it back.

"Ah, ah, ah! Pay me first." Graverobber smirked, holding out his hand. At this, Pavi shakily reached into his pocket and pulled out some money, dropping it into Graverobber's hand. "Now, either the shirt or the pants need to come off so I can give you the hit."

Pavi nodded and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling the right side away for a moment. Graverobber ran a hand over Pavi's thin chest and pressed the Zydrate gun just below his collarbone. He set off the gun a minute later and Pavi felt an instant rush of euphoria. He couldn't feel anything and his mind was drifting away. Before he knew it, he was on his back in the alleyway and Graverobber was shaking him gently.

"Shit." Graverobber said, shaking Pavi harder and gently slapping the side of his face. "Pavi!"

Pavi's eyes fluttered open and he stared blearily at Graverobber. "Where-a am I again?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

"You're in an alleyway…" Graverobber replied, raising an eyebrow. "You're a real lightweight when it comes to Z it seems."

"Yes, Z…I need-a a little more…" Pavi reached towards Graverobber.

"I don't think so, you've had enough for today." He sighed, helping Pavi to his feet and slinging one of Pavi's arms over his shoulder. "Walk with me."

"Look-a! It's-a so bright…." Pavi said, reaching up with his other hand and playing with one of Graverobber's multi-coloured dreadlocks. Graverobber just shook his head and helped Pavi back to his limo as though he were a small child. As soon as Pavi was safe in the limo and on his way back to the Largo manor, Graverobber headed back over to the group of junkies that had since surrounded the dumpster he normally sat in.


	2. Chapter 2

Pavi rolled out of bed the next day, eyes bleary with sleep still. "What-a happened?" He asked nobody in particular, even though there were at least two or three other people in the room, most of whom weren't dressed. Neither was Pavi. "Oh right-a…I went-a to see that Graverobber fellow." He walked over to the large vanity mirror at the other end of the large room. "I look-a…well…." Pavi said to himself as he examined his face in the mirror. "Perfect!" He gasped. He'd always expected to look at bad as Amber did after a Zydrate trip whenever he thought about using Zydrate, but it wasn't the case, he was practically glowing. It was simple, was it not? He needed more. He needed another hit of Z and fast!

Of course, he'd have to wait till nightfall when his father would be too tired to care where he was going and his brother would be too tired to harass him about it. Of course, he ran the risk of running into Amber Sweet if he went too early in the night. He decided he'd head out around midnight and that was that.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Luigi stabbed one of Pavi's favorite GENterns; Amber Sweet threw a tantrum because her latest nose job hadn't turned out right. Pavi spent the whole day imagining taking another hit of Z, the euphoria, the feelings of intense pleasure and no pain at all. He didn't even mind when Luigi tried to stab him at dinner that night over some stupid argument Pavi was only half paying attention to. He couldn't even remember what he'd said that had so offended his brother.

He went up to bed as usual at a decent hour but rather than getting undressed, he pulled a long black coat over his silk shirt and black button-down vest. Makeup was next. He outlined the eye sockets of his mask with black eyeliner and found a deep purplish red lipstick for the lips of the mask. He had to look his best, being a newly addicted Z junkie was no excuse to look at bad as the skanks in the alleyway did. He gelled back his shoulder length black hair and admired himself in the mirror for a while. Those dark eloquent eyes of his staring back at his own face in the mirror. He was beautiful. Everything about him.

This hadn't escaped Graverobber's notice of course, Pavi was a very good looking man and that face of his, it made him look feminine and definitely did its job of making him more appealing. He felt no love or caring for the other man, of course, Pavi was just another junkie to Graverobber, a reluctant one, sure, but a junkie nonetheless.

He looked up when he heard footsteps in the alley. Amber had left an hour ago and all the usual junkies were hanging around so it couldn't be one of them. When he looked over to the entrance to the alleyway, there he was, Pavi Largo, in all his glory, staring at Graverobber, hands on his hips, legs apart, only the look in his eyes as he looked up at Graverobber betrayed his nervousness. "Back for more?" Graverobber asked.

"Yes-a." Pavi replied, blushing nervously under his mask. "I don't-a have any money on me tonight though…" He said. "Can I-a pay you later?"

"No." Graverobber replied. Then he grinned. "But your sister has other ways of paying, Pavi, and I think you know what they are…"

Pavi nodded. He knew exactly what the other man was getting at. He didn't really care that the other junkies were watching, he'd do what he had to to get his fix, besides, it wasn't as though he was innocent or naïve or had never been with a man before. He was almost as much, if not more of a whore than Amber Sweet. He had pride though, however his desire for Z was greater than his pride, so he unbuttoned his vest and tossed it to the side, followed by his silk shirt. The night air was freezing against his thin pale chest, but he didn't care, all he cared about right now was his Zydrate fix. "You want-a me, Graverobber? You can have-a me," He said, pushing Graverobber up against the wall and kissing him roughly.

Graverobber grabbed Pavi's shoulders and turned him around, throwing him into the wall facing it. He rubbed up against him, grinning. "Now, Pavi, you want a hit before or after?" He asked, one hand creeping down to grab Pavi's hip, the other hand snaking up to rub his chest a little. He pulled back, reaching into his pocket for his Zydrate gun and pressing it against Pavi's chest.

"Give-a me the hit now!" Pavi panted softly. Graverobber nodded and set off the gun. Pavi's eyes dilated and he turned to face Graverobber, staring up at him. "Graverobber…." He said, his voice husky with lust and more than a healthy dose of Z. He kissed Graverobber again, gripping his shoulders. Graverobber took this opportunity to grab one of Pavi's legs and lift it over his hip, rubbing himself against Pavi again. The last thing Pavi remembered was the sound of Graverobber unzipping his pants and after that, the euphoria of the Z overtook him and he was gone. When he woke up, he was laying naked in the alleyway as rain poured down from the heavens, soaking his naked body.

He gave a soft moan of pain as he sat up and found his clothes. He grimaced as he pulled on the wet, uncomfortable clothing, which did nothing to keep him warm. As he got up, he stumbled towards where he knew his limo was still waiting, walked over to it and got in, directing to driver to bring him back to The Largo manor where he promptly went upstairs to his bedroom, stripped and pass out on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Pavi woke up the next morning stiff and tired, the Zydrate had worn off hours ago and he was feeling the after effects of what he'd done to earn that hit of Z, the pain, the embarrassment at having done what he did in front of a bunch of pathetic junkies. "What-a have I done?" He said to himself, pressing the heels of his hands against his forehead and gripping his shoulder length black hair tightly. "Was-a it even worth it? I've-a never let myself be humiliated that-a way before. I bet-a I didn't even get to be in control once." His eyes closed tightly. He could understand having no control when he was with Luigi, Luigi wasn't one to be dominated, but this Graverobber fellow, he didn't seem too much bigger or stronger than Pavi was.

As these thoughts rushed through Pavi's head, there was a knock on his door. "Go-a away…" he groaned, throwing a pillow at the door. However whoever it was didn't listen and walked in anyway.

"What's this I hear about you fucking _MY_ dealer in the alleyway last night?!" came Amber Sweet's shrill voice. "What the fuck, Pavi!? You've got no business calling ME a whore anymore." Amber shoved Pavi, glaring at him.

"Go fuck-a yourself, slut." Pavi said, shoving her back. "I'm-a better than you are. At least-a I don't parade-a myself around like a dirty little slut in alleyways. Besides-a, your little 'boyfriend' came-a on to ME"

"Liar, he's not a fucking faggot like you are, PAVI." Amber glared.

"Faggot?" Pavi laughed. "The Pavi can get anyone he wants-a, male or female." Pavi was many things, but he certainly wasn't gay. He didn't have a preference really; a good fuck was a good fuck, in his opinion.

"Look, I'll make it simple for you, brother, go near him again and I'll fucking snap your pretty little neck." Amber snarled.

"Of course-a you will." Pavi said, examining his nails nonchalantly. He tried to think of a good comeback but by the time he had, Amber had stormed out of the room, slamming the door, knocking of the many mirrors on Pavi's wall askew.

Amber would of course run to daddy about what Pavi had done. She seemed to think that Rotti hadn't given up yet on his children. In truth, Rotti probably expected such disgraceful behavior from Pavi and would do nothing about it other than some damage control for the media.

About an hour later, there was another knock on Pavi's door followed by a shout of "Paviche, open this door immediately." When Pavi opened the door, Rotti stood there, a tabloid in his hand. He tossed it at Pavi, who allowed it to hit him square in the head before reaching down to pick it up. It was a picture of Pavi in Graverobber's arms looking half unconscious; beside it was a picture of Amber and Graverobber practically fucking on the page. The headline read "Is The Whole Largo Family Addicted To Street Zydrate?"

"Well!?" Rotti asked, quite clearly enraged by this latest scandal.

"Well what, father?" Pavi asked, trying to avoid either laughing or appearing shocked by the tabloid. Those reporters, he thought, must have no lives if all they did was snoop around alleyways trying to catch people like him involved in illicit activities. How sad for them.

During Pavi's childhood or even his early teenage years when Rotti felt there was still a chance for him, Rotti would have sat next to Pavi on the bed and calmly asked him why he did it and explain to him why it was wrong, but no, Pavi was thirty-two years old, now was not a time to baby him. Besides, Pavi had no chance to redeem himself now. He was no better than a filthy whore and pervert. Stealing women's faces, having sex in public places, screwing GENterns and maids, replacing his face more often even than Amber, and now he was a Zydrate junkie. Rotti's little boy was ruined entirely and it broke his heart whether he let on or not. He couldn't bear that he found his youngest son disgusting. His once beautiful boy. He remembered the days his children were born, all three of them and how proud he'd been to be blessed with such beautiful children, but as they grew up, he felt less and less blessed. His eldest was a common cold blooded murderer, his darling little princess was a drug and surgery addicted whore and his middle child, his handsome boy, his Paviche, was an addict, a whore and a pervert and come to think of it, a murderer as well, how else would he get those faces of his?

"Father, I was curious, it won't-a happen again." Pavi promised. He was lying through his teeth. "I-a promise." What daddy didn't know couldn't hurt him, Pavi thought.

"Pavi, I wish I could believe you, but you've been so untrustworthy so far. From the first time you snuck out as a boy to right now. I know you're lying to me." Rotti said, shaking his head sadly

"Really, father, I-a promise, no more-a scandals for The Pavi." Pavi said, he was, again, lying, though. However this time Rotti didn't bother to call Pavi's bluff, he just decided to leave the room, leaving his son to make whatever mistakes he wanted, Rotti didn't care anymore, he couldn't get through to his son anymore and he wasn't about to waste his time trying.

Pavi looked around and when he was sure his father was gone, he snuck out of his room again and headed off towards the alleyway where he met with Graverobber for the past two nights. When Pavi arrived, Graverobber was there waiting for him. "Back for more, Pavs?" Graverobber asked with a grin. "Did you bring money tonight or are we gonna play a little more?"

"Can-a we go somewhere without-a so many junkies this time?" Pavi asked.

"Sorry, Pavi, I don't have anywhere else to go." Graverobber shrugged.

"Please-a, we can go to my place." Pavi insisted.

"And risk being caught and killed?" Graverobber laughed. "Are you insane? You may be a good customer, Pavs, but you're not that important to me."

Pavi ignored the comment. "I can make-a sure no one comes after you…"

"No way, it's here or no Z." Graverobber put his foot down on the issue.

With a sigh and a downcast gaze, Pavi began to strip, his shirt hitting the ground first, then his pants, finally his underwear. Graverobber watched him, Pavi really did seem somewhat pathetic to him. All the air of superiority and privilege vanished when he was on all fours in a dirty alleyway, naked and vulnerable. Graverobber took out a vial of Zydrate and dangled it over Pavi's head, undoing his own pants with the other hand. "You want it? Work for it."

Those words were to Pavi what a command of 'SIT!' was to a dog, Pavi leaned forward and did exactly as he was told. It was humiliating, but the high he got from the Zydrate was well worth it. As he worked, Graverobber's fingers tangled in Pavi's dark hair, his other hand just kept dangling the vial of Zydrate over Pavi's head. Pavi could hear the junkies laughing at him, the high and mighty Pavi Largo behaving like one of them, a common whore for Zydrate.

Once he'd finished, Pavi was given his hit of Zydrate. Graverobber had more of a sense of humanity than most dealers, because he re-dressed Pavi and helped him back to his limo before disappearing back into the shadowy alleyway back to the other junkies who usually infested it. Did he feel bad about letting them watch and laugh at Pavi? Maybe a little, maybe it was harsh of him to make Pavi do what he did somewhere he wasn't comfortable, but really, Pavi deserved it, didn't he? He was rather pathetic after all; he couldn't even bear to look at his own face, after all. He had to wear a woman's face to cover his own. Truly pathetic, but maybe also a little sad. Just a little, not enough for Graverobber to really feel sorry for the guy. Or was it?


	4. Chapter 4

The colour drained from Rotti Largo's face when he saw the new tabloid tossed on his desk by one of his two henchgirls. He'd come to expect this sort of thing from his children, but it still shocked and embarrassed him when information like this came out. The picture wasn't blurry like tabloid pictures normally were, it was clear as crystal and stood brazenly out beneath the bold text 'PAVI LARGO: ZYDRATE JUNKIE?' the picture quite clearly showed Pavi on his hands and knees before some Graverobber like a cheap slut being shot full of Zydrate while he was used like some pathetic street whore.

Rotti felt vomit rising in his throat as he looked at the picture. Finally, he crumbled up the magazine and threw it into the wastepaper basket beside his desk. He had to get out of the office and away from his family and his work for a while. He called his henchgirls to him and they set off towards the elevator, heading down to his limo. He decided to just go for a ride to think over his will. Could he really trust Pavi with part of Geneco if he was going to behave this way?

As Rotti left, Luigi walked into the office to try it on for size. As he reclined in Rotti's chair, he noticed the tabloid in the trash. Seeing that it said 'Pavi' on it, Luigi was interested. This could mean Pavi was discredited in Rotti's eyes and was one less threat to Luigi's eventual takeover of Geneco. He picked up the tabloid and put it on the desk, as he looked inside, he saw various images of Pavi and Graverobber in various degrees of intimacy, always with a vial of the glow dangled over Pavi's head while Pavi eyed it like a dog eying a steak.

Luigi smirked when he saw the images. As he looked up, Pavi was just walking into the room. "Oh, Pavi…Sit down, brother." Luigi grinned nastily.

"I'm-a not your-a slave, I'll-a do as I like" Pavi shot back, even with these defiant words; he still did exactly as Luigi said and sat down. "I-a was uncomfortable standing." He added quickly, defensively.

"Pavi, what can you tell me about…this?" Luigi sneered, tossing the tabloid to Pavi, who caught it and looked through it. His face went bright red beneath his mask. "Funny thing is, Pavi, you can afford to get Zydrate the legal way…Also you're not a surgery addict like Amber is…If I didn't know any better, I'd say you enjoyed spending time on all fours like a woman servicing some drug dealing bum."

"I-a…." In all honesty, Pavi had never considered getting Zydrate the legal way because in the beginning, he was only trying to cut Amber off from her supply and that meant going to Graverobber.

"Surely if you'd act like a whore for a complete stranger, you can do it for your big brother…." Luigi grinned.

"What-a?!" Pavi asked, drawing back. "The Pavi is-a no whore, brother!"

"Sure you are, now bend over the desk." Luigi smirked, darting behind Pavi, grabbing him by the hair and dragging him over to the desk. He threw Pavi across the desk so he was bent over it. Luigi yanked down Pavi's pants and then his own.

"No-a!" Pavi protested. "You can't-a do this to me!" He struggled with all his might against his older brother, stomping on his foot, kicking out at him and shoving him, but Luigi was stronger than Pavi was and eventually overpowered him. The next fifteen or twenty minutes were painful and agonizing. His eyes welled up with tears of pain and humiliation. At least from what Pavi could remember about his nightly romps with Graverobber, the Z dealer was a little gentler and always supplied Pavi with a healthy dose of Zydrate for his troubles. Luigi would give him no such payment and was being rough and brutal.

Luigi finally finished and pulled out, getting his pants back on and walking slowly out of the room, leaving Pavi bent over the desk, panting softly. He looked terrible at this moment and was quite obviously in pain and shock still from what had just happened. He shook off the shock and pulled up his pants. With that, he bolted for the door and ran out of the room, knocking several GENterns aside as he ran for the elevator.

When he got out of the lobby though, he didn't go to his limo, he turned down a street he'd never walked or been driven down before, he walked off down the street but as the Geneco building got out of sight, he still didn't turn back. He kept walking. After a few moments, he broke into a run. He didn't care where he went; he just had to get away from here. In a matter of hours, he arrived in a graveyard. Looking around he noticed it was quite peaceful and quiet. There was a limo parked near a tomb and Pavi walked over to see who could possibly be there and who was being visited. The tomb, Pavi saw as he got closer, read "Marni Wallace". It was a name Pavi remembered well. He'd known the woman during his younger teen years when his father had dated her. She'd always been nice enough to him, treated him as a son while she dated his father. He didn't really know her well enough to weep at her grave though or even spend a particularly long time there. However when someone stepped out of the limo to stand in front of the grave, Pavi noticed immediately who it was. There was Rotti, standing in front of Marni's grave, eyes welling with angry tears and fists clenched at his sides.

Pavi made a small noise of surprise when he saw his father, causing Rotti to turn and look at him. Not wanting to speak to anyone, Pavi turned to run but tripped over a tombstone, falling to the ground. Rotti was standing over him now, reaching down towards him.

"Paviche…What are you doing here!?" Rotti asked, helping Pavi up and holding him steadily in place with one hand. He studied his son's face and noticed his eyes were red from crying. "What's the matter…Pav-" He stopped himself from calling Pavi by his name and instead said "son?"

Pavi looked like he'd just been struck by lightning. Rotti hadn't called him 'son' since Marni had left. "Well-a…." He began. "It's-a nothing…Luigi was-a…a bit rough with-a me"

"You don't mean…" Rotti looked shocked.

"No," Pavi lied. "He just-a roughed me up-a a little." No point in upsetting his father further than he was already clearly upset.

"Pavi, I can't help you with that, you'll have to stand up for yourself, you're thirty-two years old, Luigi can't push you around anymore unless you're weak enough to let him." Rotti said, loosening his grip on Pavi's shoulder so now he was just gently placing his hand there.

"I was-a actually trying to get-a away from it all…From-a Luigi, from-a Graverobber, from-a Amber…This is all-a their fault." Pavi said, looking at the ground.

Rotti sighed. "You don't think any of this at all is your fault, Pavi?"

"No." Pavi replied simply.

"Pavi, I saw that tabloid, you know. What you're doing…as I've been explaining to you since you were a child, is wrong. Happiness is not just about sex, Pavi. It's also not about getting wrecked and losing yourself in silly drug induced fantasies." Rotti said, gripping his son's shoulders tightly as though he wasn't quite ready to hug the young man, but he didn't quite find him so disgusting anymore either.

"Papa…" Pavi smiled a little. "I-a….I think I know-a what I'm-a gonna do."

"Do you, Pavi?" Rotti asked, almost ready to be proud of his son, getting his hopes up.

"I'm-a gonna go make myself forget." Pavi said, Rotti's entire speech seemed to go right over his head, Zydrate was one his mind again and he had to go see Graverobber.


	5. Chapter 5

"Luigi! Where the fuck is Pavi!?" Amber Sweet shouted as she walked into Rotti's office only to find that no one was in there but her eldest brother. She was a wreck, her current wig was her long black one and it was a mess, her clothes were rumpled as though she'd slept in them AND the wig and her eyes were sunken as though she hadn't slept in days.

"Probably out boinking your boyfriend." Luigi smirked, tossing the tabloid to Amber, who caught it and looked through it, an expression of rage building on her face as she looked at the brazen images of Pavi and Graverobber. It was clear to Amber what she had to do.

"DADDY!!!!" She shouted, fists clenching. Luigi covered his ears and winced as Rotti, who had just come home from his visit to Marni's tomb, walked into the office.

"Amber! What's wrong, are you alright!?" Rotti asked, worried about his daughter. She didn't appear to be hurt, so that was a good thing in Rotti's opinion.

"Pavi's out doing Zydrate and screwing around with men!" Amber pouted, folding her arms childishly across her chest.

Rotti knew Amber was also a Zydrate junkie and he also happened to know, thanks to the first tabloid that was brought to him, that Amber was sleeping with exactly the same man Pavi was sleeping with. "Yes…that is unsettling. I'll deal with it at once, don't worry, baby, daddy will make it all better." Rotti said, thinly veiling his intention of keeping both his son AND his daughter from seeing this man anymore.

Meanwhile, Pavi was in the alleyway again, looking for Graverobber. He didn't notice, but Graverobber had been watching him standing there for quite some time, sitting on a fire escape just out of Pavi's line of sight. He noted the fact that Pavi's eyes were red from crying and there were tearstains around the eye sockets of his mask. He wondered just what had happened to make one of the most powerful men in the world cry like a frightened child. He wondered was all, didn't care. At least that's what he told himself.

Finally, Graverobber decided to come down from the fire escape. "Hello again, Pavi…" He coughed into his hand and looked away from Pavi for a moment before speaking again. "So, listen, I thought MAYBE we could go somewhere a little more private today…" He didn't necessarily feel he had to apologize for how he'd treated Pavi the day before, he just thought that since Pavi seemed so upset today, it might be less nerve wracking for him to be allowed to pay for his fix in peace. Graverobber wasn't heartless by any stretch of the imagination; he was actually a decent guy.

"Really? I'll-a have my-a limo take us there!" Pavi grinned.

Graverobber shook his head. "No, we're going to check into a hotel. There's no way I'm fucking you if there's a chance your father will walk in on us."

Pavi rolled his eyes. "I'm-a thirty-two years old, there's-a nothing he can do about it."

"Wanna bet?" Graverobber gulped imagining being splattered on the pavement below the Geneco building, organs strewn around or tied up in a freezer with his organs being pulled out of his body while Rotti stood there and watched, laughing.

Pavi blinked at the look on Graverobber's face. "Alright, we'll-a check into a hotel…" With that out of the way, Pavi followed Graverobber out of the alleyway and down the street until they arrived at a seedy looking hotel. They walked in and up to the front desk where Graverobber checked in, got a set of keys and brought Pavi to a room on the fifth floor. They walked into the room together, looking around. Graverobber, who spent most of his time in dumpsters and disgusting alleyways, found the room quite cushy with its carpeted floor, curtained windows and bed frame complete with mattress.

To Pavi, however, who was used to luxury, this was little better than the alleyway he'd been having sex in for the past two nights. "Really!?" He asked, looking at Graverobber with a look that plainly said 'Are you shitting me?'

Graverobber replied with a roguish grin as he grabbed Pavi's arm and pulled him over to the bed. "Come on, Pavs, at least we have a bed this time." He laughed. "Now, do you want the hit before or after this time?"

Pavi looked deeply into Graverobber's eyes, blushing a little under his mask. "After." He decided. He wanted to enjoy tonight, he needed sex that he could actually enjoy, after all his experience earlier with Luigi had been so miserable.

"Alright." Graverobber nodded, pocketing the Zydrate gun he'd taken out. "I think I'd like to look you in the eyes tonight while we do this. I want to make sure I'm not….well…for lack of a better word, raping you. What I mean is, you said yes, but I want to make sure you're not regretting it." Graverobber's explanation was awkward at best. But even he wasn't sure why he really wanted to look into Pavi's eyes while he fucked him.

"Alright-a." Pavi said. Pavi was perfectly fine with this; Graverobber's eyes entranced him almost as much as he was by the Zydrate. Unlike Graverobber, though, Pavi knew why. Pavi was, somehow, inexplicably, falling in love with Graverobber. Was it really any wonder, though? Most of the women he was exposed to either fawned over him or were downright whores, most of the men were, well, unkind to him. Not that Graverobber had been particularly nice to Pavi, but he at least gave him Zydrate and today he'd made sure Pavi was at least a little comfortable with his surroundings and besides, at the heart of this newfound attraction, Pavi was actually quite shallow and Graverobber was quite handsome.

Graverobber reclined on the bed and looked up at Pavi. "Alright, first lose the clothes." He said, eying Pavi's still clothed body. Pavi complied immediately, stripping off his shirt then his pants then his underwear. After that he unbuttoned and unzipped Graverobber's pants, pulling them down half way followed by Graverobber's underwear. Finally, Pavi leaned down and began servicing the other man, his tongue and lips doing a hell of a job as Graverobber tossed back his head, panting softly. Finally when he was nice and hard, he pushed Pavi down on the bed and lifted Pavi's legs over his own.

Pavi gasped and panted softly, looking up into Graverobber's eyes the whole time as promised. Finally after quite some time, Graverobber reached his release and pulled out. He took the Zydrate gun out of his pocket and pressed it to Pavi's exposed inner thigh, setting off the gun and sending Pavi into a Zydrate induced trance. Sometime during this trance, Pavi fell asleep and Graverobber fell asleep with him, wrapping his arm protectively around him without even noticing it.

Meanwhile, Rotti was developing a plan to keep Pavi and Amber away from Graverobber. His decision was that he would either have Graverobber locked up or else he would lock up Pavi and Amber, whichever kept his precious children the safest. He finally decided on the former, as the latter would prove somewhat impossible since both of them could sneak out.

Back at the hotel, Pavi was just waking up from his Zydrate induced slumber. He felt his heart leap a little when he felt Graverobber's arm around him, but sadly he had to go before his father started looking for him. With that thought, Pavi gently removed Graverobber's arm from around his body, took a quick shower, got dressed and called his limo to the front of the hotel where he got in and rode home to the Largo manor. Rotti was waiting at the door with Amber; this could not be a good sign.


	6. Chapter 6

"Er…Hello, papa." Pavi grinned nervously, walking over to Rotti. The look on his father's face couldn't possibly be a good thing, it was a cold glare.

"Paviche…We need to have another talk. Come inside and sit down." Rotti said, it was four in the morning and he was NOT fucking around. Amber laughed at Pavi until Rotti turned to her with a glare. "You too, Carmella."

"IT'S AMBER, DADDY!" Amber shouted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Came a shout from Luigi's bedroom as the light went on.

"ALL OF YOU, BE QUIET!" Rotti boomed. Luigi retreated from his window and shut his light off, Amber shrank back and Pavi covered his ears. A minute later, Rotti had Pavi's wrist in one hand and Amber's in another as he dragged his kids into the sitting room where he sat them down. "Stay." He told them when they both tried to get up at the same time.

"Papa, I can-a explain…" Pavi began. "I-"

Rotti held up his hand, a sign that he didn't want to hear any of Pavi's excuses. "Now…This Graverobber you two have been seeing and buying Zydrate from…Where can I find him?" Rotti asked, his tone suggested trouble, so Pavi kept his mouth shut. He was in love and didn't want Graverobber to come to any harm, so though he knew exactly where Graverobber was, he stayed quiet. Amber, however, spoke up.

"He checked into a hotel with Pavi a few hours ago." She said, folding her arms across her chest and sticking her tongue out at Pavi like a spoiled child.

"How-a did you know-a that?" Pavi asked, his jaw dropping. He was a little dim and thus didn't think to deny the allegation.

"So you've both admitted to me where he is. Now. Fortunately for the two of you, I'm going to overlook this. You are, after all, my children. I love you and I would do anything for you, so neither of you are being punished." Rotti said quietly, but still with that hint of danger in his voice. "Your Zydrate peddling friend, however, will not receive the same mercy. He has corrupted the two of you and…yes, Paviche?" Rotti sighed when Pavi raised his hand.

"Um…I was-a stealing faces and having sex-a long before I met-a him." Pavi corrected Rotti. "All-a he did was give-a me what I wanted."

"Be quiet, Paviche!" Rotti ordered. Pavi immediately shut his mouth and sat back in his chair, shoulders hunched. "Now, as I was saying, I am like one of those bears you've seen on nature shows, kids, fuck with my cubs and you're in for a world of hurt, and hell if I'm going to let some…some…drug dealing hobo pimp defile my cubs and poison them with drugs!"

"But papa…I…I…" Pavi struggled to come up with words to describe his outrage. How dare Rotti insult his love! Thankfully before Pavi let the word 'love' escape his lips, Amber cut him off.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" She screeched. "I NEED MY FIX!" She stomped her feet and threw papers off of the table, she ran over to her father yelled in his face. Rotti just sat there calmly through his daughter's temper tantrum though.

"Are you through, Amber?" He asked as Amber stormed out of the room. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, Paviche, is there anything you would like to add?" He said with the air of a family therapist dealing with dysfunctional three year olds.

"No, papa…." Pavi said, eyes cast downward. He got up and walked off mumbling to himself "You wouldn't do-a this if Marni was still-a here…"

Pavi ran up to his room and threw himself onto the bed, burying his face in the pillow. "Marni…Why did-a you leave us?" He said, he'd been wrong earlier when he'd thought he hadn't known her that well, in fact, he knew things about her his father didn't. He remembered being in his mid teens and getting out of bed one night for a drink of water. He'd walked past Luigi's room and seen the door was open a bit. He opened the door a little and peeked inside and there was his big brother, fucking the most beautiful woman Pavi had ever seen. She had long dark brown hair, pale skin and was busty yet slender at the same time. She was a perfect specimen of natural beauty. So much so that Pavi gave a small gasp of wonder, which caused both Luigi and the woman to turn towards him. Pavi's eyes widened when he saw the woman's face.

"Mama Marni?!" He'd gasped. She'd always been kind and insisted he and little Carmella call her mama Marni. For some reason, Luigi didn't have to and now Pavi knew why.

"Pavi, you stupid little fuck-up!" Luigi snarled with rage, getting up and advancing on Pavi.

"Luigi! Leave him alone! It was an accident, that's all." Marni hissed. "I mean it, if you harm him, it's over between us."

"But…But what-a about papa?" Pavi asked, looking so confused by everything, finding his brother with his almost-stepmother, seeing someone have sex and also the strange feelings of arousal he got imagining himself with Marni.

"Paviche, please don't tell your father." Marni begged, coming forward and gripping Pavi's shoulders.

"Of course I won't-a, mama Marni." Pavi promised, nodding his head.

"Good boy." Marni smiled, kissing him on the mouth. Pavi blushed brightly. Even though the kiss was less than intimate, he still savored it.

Marni had been the kindest most beautiful woman Pavi had ever met, he felt he may even have been in love with her, but he could never have her, she was his father's woman…and…for some reason, also Luigi's. But regardless, Pavi had to have Marni. He would never force her to do anything or hurt her though, he loved her too much, so instead he went out and slept with as many women as he could, pretending each of them was Marni.

One horrible day, though, Pavi came home from high school to find Marni packing her bags to leave. He ran over to her, tears welling in his eyes and threw his arms around her. "Mama Marni! Why are you-a leaving?" He asked her, the tears trickling down his cheeks now.

"Paviche, I've met someone else. Your father can…well…he can be cruel and this new man, Nathan, is a nice man and he's a doctor. When you're my age, you'll understand what I mean when I say I've truly fallen in love, found my soul mate…" Marni said, gently holding Pavi close to her. "I want you to know, though, that I've always loved you as a son to me since I first met you, you are my favorite of all your father's children."

"Better than-a Luigi?" Pavi asked, sniffling softly.

"Better than Luigi." Marni confirmed, kissing away a tear from Pavi's eye.

"I love-a you, mama Marni." Pavi whispered softly as Marni released him and walked out the door with her all of her bags in tow.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Er…yeah…Sappy romance ahoy! No, really, the bottom of the final page, please don't kill me, I just wanted to get the point that they've fallen in love, or at least Pavi has, across._

As Pavi lay there on his bed, remembering Marni, his thoughts turned to Graverobber. Pavi couldn't lose someone else he loved. He had to do something to stop Rotti from punishing Graverobber. After all, it wasn't fair for Graverobber to end up locked up somewhere just because Amber had decided to get revenge on he and Pavi for screwing around behind her back.

Pavi decided to go warn Graverobber. Before it was too late, so he left his home quickly, got in his limo and ordered the driver to get to the nearest graveyard…and fast! He figured Graverobber would be there scoring some Z from the corpses, so he stepped out of the limo as soon as they arrived and walked slowly through the graveyard until he saw someone kneeling in front of an open casket. That someone had unmistakable multicoloured dreadlocks in his light brown and blonde hair.

"Graves?" Pavi asked, walking over to him and touching him on the shoulder. At this, Graverobber jumped. Thinking it was a GENcop, he threw a punch. Thankfully, living with Luigi gave Pavi lightning reflexes and he quickly dodged out of the way. "Graves! It's-a me! It's-a The Pavi!" He clarified.

Graverobber looked at Pavi and immediately knew it was him and not a GENcop. '_No GENcop is that good looking…'_ Graverobber thought to himself, then he shook it off and stared dumbly at Pavi for a minute before snapping out of his trance and getting down to business. "So, Pavs, what brings you here? Surely you're not coming out for Z this early."

"No…I-a…" Pavi looked at the ground, face bright red beneath his mask. "I wanted to say-a….that….that…" Pavi trembled a bit as he spoke, then he shook it off and changed his mind. "I wanted to tell-a you to be careful. My-a papa is planning to have-a you locked up because of what you did-a with me and Amber."

"Oh." Was all Graverobber said. "Why are you telling me?" He asked, grabbing Pavi's wrist as he turned to leave, turning him around and staring into his eyes as though searching for an answer.

Pavi blushed brighter under his mask and looked back into Graverobber's eyes. "It's-a…the right thing to do-a." He replied softly, pulling Graverobber close to him. Now it was Graverobber's turn to blush as he kept staring into Pavi's dark eloquent eyes. Pavi stared back into Graverobber's paler eyes as he leaned close to him and kissed him.

"Pavi…There is nothing, nor will there ever be anything between us." Graverobber said, pushing Pavi away from him. "I'm not in love with you."

"Well-a….well…I'm-a not in love with-a you either!" Pavi retorted, hiding the hurt behind pretending he'd been joking. He looked at the ground for a minute. "A…Anyway, my-a father is planning on having you locked-a up for what you did, as I said before…You better lay-a low for-a a while." Pavi said softly before turning and running back to his limo. He didn't realize he had tears in his eyes until he noticed the eyeliner on his mask's eye sockets was running. He got into the limo and headed home.

Graverobber sighed softly. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. He felt…bad… for saying that to Pavi. It could have been a lie; maybe he DID feel something for Pavi. Other than the usual disdain for how pathetic he seemed. Graverobber refused to believe he was feeling this way about a man and of all the men it could be, it had to be that pathetic freak Pavi Largo.

Finally, Pavi got home and spent the rest of the day brushing his dark hair and fixing up his face. He sat there a while, just staring blankly at his face in the mirror. He played with his hair nervously, his dark eyes blank and empty. Graverobber didn't love him. His heart was broken. It was just how he'd felt when Marni had left his family. That gnawing empty feeling that just seemed to grow deeper and deeper. The hole Marni left in his heart had never quite healed especially since she'd died the very year she'd left. Pavi blamed Marni's husband, Nathan, entirely. He was a doctor, why did he do nothing to save her!? Why did poor sweet, beautiful, innocent Marni have to die? What kind of idiot excuse for a doctor accidentally makes poison instead of medicine?! All of these thoughts went through Pavi's head as he thought back to what his father had told him about Marni's death. He remembered going to Luigi to ask why Marni had to die, he was shocked when the answer was 'The bitch deserved it'. Little Mellie cried and cried at the funeral, but Pavi said nothing and didn't cry at all. Luigi didn't go out of spite and Rotti had a strangely guilty look on his face. Pavi had been a little suspicious back then, but Rotti had brainwashed him into thinking it was all Nathan's fault. Pavi never questioned his father ever again, Rotti's story of Nathan's incompetence just made so much sense to poor deluded Pavi.

Meanwhile, Graverobber found himself being dragged away by two powerful looking identical women in sunglasses and matching miniskirts and blazers. Rotti's henchgirls had followed Pavi to the graveyard where they'd found and captured Graverobber. After a moment, Graverobber found himself trapped in a slow moving limo with none other than Rotti Largo. "I take it you're The Graverobber." Rotti sneered icily at the younger man. Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "My Amber tells me you've been sleeping with and selling drugs to both her and my youngest son."

"I sell it to whoever buys it." Graverobber replied. "It's not my fault your kids are junkies."

Rotti's temper flared and he reached for his cane, ready to strike the young man. Graverobber noticed this and seemed hell-bent on pissing Rotti off, saying "And whores…Junkies and whores." As soon as Graverobber had said this, Rotti grabbed his cane fast as lightning and cracked Graverobber across the head, knocking him unconscious.

When Graverobber woke up, he was locked up in the basement of the Largo manor. He had a bruise on his forehead from Rotti's cane. "Fuck." He said. "Where the fuck am I?" He looked around and noticed the basement was full of photo albums, old items and papers. He noticed one album entitled 'Largo Family Portraits' "Well, at least I know where I am now." Graverobber shrugged.

Pavi had watched Rotti bringing Graverobber in, so he saw where Graverobber was. "Graves! Are-a you still down there?" Pavi asked, knocking on the basement door. He had no key and thus couldn't open it to set Graverobber free.

"No, I'm back at the fucking graveyard, you moron. What do you think?" Graverobber sighed in annoyance, climbing the stairs to sit at the door. He and Pavi were sitting back-to-back now with only the door between them.

"Anyway, tell-a me how they got-a you." Pavi asked, looking at the door as though trying to see Graverobber through the wood. That was it! The door was wooden! It could be cut or broken down. "I'll-a be right back, Graves! Don't-a bother telling me, you'll-a be safe in a minute!" Pavi ran off to look for a way to break the door down. He was back a minute later. "Stand back, Graves, I'm-a gonna try and break-a it down."

Graverobber sighed and backed all the way downstairs into the corner as Pavi began throwing himself at the door with all his might. Graverobber rolled his eyes. This would never work, Pavi was only going to end up hurt and that would make Rotti angrier. "Pavi…Why don't you go look for something to pick the lock with? Or better yet, wait till your father's asleep and steal the key from him?" Graverobber suggested.

"Ouch-a!" Pavi whimpered as he jarred his shoulder against the door again. "Alright-a. Sounds-a a lot less painful. I'll-a be back again with something…" Pavi trailed off as he looked around the room, searching for something he might be able to use to pick the lock. Anything at all. Finally he went up to his room and began rummaging through drawers until he found it! The one thing Marni had left behind when she'd left the house. A hairpin. A simple little hairpin that Pavi had kept all these years, not so much because it was beautiful or special, but it had belonged to someone who was beautiful and special.

After reminiscing for another minute, Pavi remembered what he'd been doing upstairs getting the hairpin and decided to go open the door for Graverobber. Rotti still wouldn't be home for hours, so that was plenty of time for Graverobber to escape. Once he was downstairs, Pavi did what he'd seen done on TV over a hundred times, he stuck the hairpin in the lock and jiggling it around until the lock clicked and the door came open.

Graverobber walked upstairs and grinned at Pavi. "Well, Pavs, you did it…you actually managed to save…well…probably, knowing your father, my life."

"It was-a nothing. But-a I need-a that hairpin back." Pavi said, trying to wrest it from the lock he'd just picked.

"Why? Just buy another one." Graverobber suggested.

"It was Marni's." Pavi said flatly.

"Oh, the chick your dad was supposed to marry." Graverobber said, nodding his head. "What's special about her?"

Pavi took offense to this. "Everything!" He gasped. "Marni was-a the nicest most-a beautiful signora in the entire-a world! Even if-a she didn't know you and thought you were scum, she'd-a go out of her-a way just to be nice-a to you and maybe even compliment you. She was-a the most loving, patient, kind….I can't-a even begin to describe how-a amazing she was!" Pavi babbled as Graverobber stared at him, raising an eyebrow as though to say 'What the hell are you on about?'

"I get it. She was wonderful…Say, didn't she run off with Nathan Wallace, the Repoman?" Graverobber asked.

"Yes-a…He killed her and-a I never forgave him, but he made-a her so happy while-a she was alive, so I could-a never be too hard on him, it's not-a what Marni would have wanted…"

"Sure….riiiiight…Nathan Wallace killed Marni…" Graverobber rolled his eyes again, could Pavi really be this stupid? Even Graverobber knew that Rotti had a vengeful streak and access to Nathan's lab.

"What-a do you mean?" Pavi asked, cocking his head to one side.

"I mean, maybe, just maybe, your father lied to you, Pavi." Graverobber said. "Maybe he lied to everyone and an innocent man is now tortured because of it."

Pavi shook his head. "No-a, my father loved-a Marni too much-a to hurt her! I'm-a through talking about this, it just-a hurts too much-a." Pavi pressed his hands over his ears.

"Like talking to a little kid…" Graverobber shook his head. "Look, if you don't want to see the truth, then fine. But don't come to me when your safe little world comes crashing down around you." He said, walking towards the door. But as he did, Pavi grabbed Graverobber's arm and pulled him back. He turned him towards him, looked deeply into his eyes and kissed him in a way he'd only ever seen once, the way Marni kissed Nathan at the wedding, a truly passionate romantic kiss, more than just a lustful kiss or an innocent kiss.

"Maybe I don't-a want my world to be so safe-a anymore..." Pavi whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Graverobber closed his eyes and pulled Pavi towards him, thrusting his tongue into Pavi's mouth and grabbing the back of his head, grasping his dark hair to hold his face against his own. Pavi closed his eyes as well as he leaned into the kiss, arms snaking around Graverobber's shoulders, pushing his own hand up into Graverobber's long hair.

"Graverobber….I want-a to come with you." Pavi said to him. "I want-a to stay with you."

"No, Pavi." Graverobber said, pulling back and pushing Pavi away. "You have to stay here."

Pavi looked at Graverobber for a minute before nodding. "Alright-a. But I'll-a be back for more-a Z tonight." He smoothed back his hair, put Marni's hairpin in it and went upstairs.

Graverobber watched Pavi retreat up to his room, eyes focused on Pavi's ass. "Very nice." He chuckled as he turned to leave the house, walking out the door. He opened the door and walked out into the street, breaking into a run as he left the house, running down the street until he finally arrived in the alleyway where the usual band of junkies were waiting for him.

Meanwhile, Pavi sat alone in his room, taking the hairpin out of his hair and looking at it for a while. He placed it on the chest of drawers and stared at it. "Marni, you're the world to me." He said softly to the hairpin, remembering Marni. Pavi thought back to his own mother. She'd been a disappointment, always doing whatever Rotti said, ignoring her children with her overwhelming obsession with Rotti, who had once been handsome. Marni had been playful and coy, the kind who disobeyed Rotti when she felt like she should, including spending time reading to Carmella or helping Pavi with his homework rather than sleeping with Rotti. Without her, Pavi never would have passed half of his classes. Marni even invited the entire Largo family to her wedding. Rotti shook with rage as tears welled in his eyes during the wedding, Luigi glared at Nathan and Marni the whole time, but Pavi had been happy for Marni, if she was happy then so was he, Marni deserved all the happiness in the world in Pavi's opinion.

"You really are pathetic, Pavi." Came a voice from the doorway. When Pavi looked up, he saw Luigi standing there, a look of pure disgust on his face. Pavi's dark eyes met Luigi's cold blue eyes and they just stared each other down for several minutes before Luigi made the ultimate fatal mistake. "She was a fucking slut. Just a worthless whore. Don't believe me? Get her kid tested; she could be mine for all I know."

Pavi's mouth curled into a snarl as he stood up, fists clenched till his knuckles were white. "Say-a that again." He challenged, his dark eyes glinting dangerously. His teeth clenched and gritted as he glared. "I dare-a you."

"Marni was a fucking whore and you know it." Luigi sneered.

Pavi pounced immediately and punched Luigi in the face as hard as he could. Luigi reached for his knife, but Pavi was quicker and kneed Luigi in the crotch. The onslaught of beatings continued as Pavi continued to punch and kick Luigi until his older brother lost consciousness. Pavi then struggled to drag Luigi's bruised, bloodied body out of the room and into the hallway. Pavi closed the door and locked it, turning towards the window. He grabbed the hairpin and stuck it in his pocket. He climbed out the window and headed towards the alleyway where Graverobber stood waiting for him. "You look happy." Graverobber grinned.

"I just kicked-a Luigi's ass. It felt-a good!" Pavi told Graverobber with a bright smile.

"Why?" Graverobber asked, eyes widening. "He's going to kill you, you know."

"He-a insulted Marni." Pavi said softly, looking at the ground.

"Well, you stood up to your older brother, good for you." Graverobber clapped his hands sarcastically. "What do you say we celebrate?" He grinned, taking out his Zydrate gun. "I'll even get Z'd with you."

"Alright-a…" Pavi grinned, taking off his shirt.

"Know what? Let's go back to the hotel." Graverobber grinned, he grabbed Pavi's hand and pulled him off towards the hotel and checking in again and taking Pavi back to the same room. Pavi smirked.

"I want-a to be in charge tonight." Pavi insisted.

"Not on your life, Pavi." Graverobber laughed, shaking his head. "I'll let you be on top ONCE." He finally compromised.

"Alright-a" Pavi grinned, his white even teeth accentuated even more by the purple colour of his mask's lips, which Graverobber soon locked his own lips firmly over. He grabbed Pavi around the waist and pulled him close. Pavi sighed happily as he pushed Graverobber down on the bed and straddled him. "The Pavi is in love…" Pavi announced.

'The Graverobber just might be too…' Graverobber said to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

"Graverobber…"Pavi said softly. "I'm-a sorry my father locked-a you up…Was I worth it, though?"

Graverobber thought a minute and replied. "I'm not quite sure at this point…I'll let you know…"

Pavi looked highly offended by Graverobber's reply, even as Graverobber gave him the hit of Zydrate "Well-a you won't be getting anymore-a from me until-a you have-a an opinion either way." He said, getting up and pulling his shirt back on. He stormed out the door and out of the hotel entirely.

Graverobber sighed softly and also got dressed, clearly he wasn't getting any today…from Pavi, at least. Graverobber suddenly realized, though, that he'd let Pavi walk out, hopped up on Zydrate and with little to no street smarts. "Fuck." He said to himself, running out in the direction Pavi went in. Of course, he didn't know which direction he went in after he left the hotel, so he just took off in one direction.

Pavi walked slowly through the bad part of the city, staring around him blearily through his Zydrate induced haze. As he walked, he stumbled a little, showing anyone who was watching that he was a drugged up addict. His eyes were bloodshot and his usually silky black hair was a complete mess, his clothes were rumpled as well. Most of the junkies who infested the streets recognized Pavi from his humiliation in the alleyway only a few days prior. No one spoke yet, they just kept watching him. A few male junkies began to follow him.

Graverobber kept looking for Pavi as he turned down a street into the better part of town where the Largos lived. He thought maybe Pavi would have gone home. Graverobber hadn't taken into account that Pavi was high on Z right now and probably wouldn't think to return to the safety of his home, let alone even know how to get there. He walked up to the Largo house, sidled his way around the house and towards Pavi's bedroom window. He looked for a way to get up to the window to find Pavi. Finally, Graverobber found a pipe, which he shimmied up and leapt to the balcony of Pavi's room. He looked into the room, still lit since Pavi had never bothered to turn the light off before he left, and saw Pavi was no where to be found. "Shit." Graverobber hissed with annoyance. Pavi was in trouble, there was no way around it. The idiot had probably gotten into a dark alleyway somewhere about to get into even worse trouble. High on Zydrate, pretty, stupid, little or no street smarts, Pavi would probably be dead within a few hours if Graverobber didn't act quickly.

Meanwhile, Pavi found himself trapped in a dead end. He turned around and noticed he was being followed by three junkies. He turned to look at them. "What-a the fuck are you doing here-a?" He asked, glaring at them. "I've-a got no Z and I don't-a know where-a Graverobber is."

"You have an attitude; I think I liked you better on all fours." One of the men said with a grin, advancing towards Pavi.

"I'm-a a Largo! I get-a on my hands and knees for-a no one!" Pavi retorted, laughing incredulously. However, two of the junkies grabbed him.

"That's not what you said to Graverobber." The leader smirked. At this, Pavi blushed bright red beneath his mask and threw a punch, missing and losing his balance due to the Zydrate. When he fell, the leader of the group grabbed Pavi's arm and twisted it behind his back, pulling him back to a standing position. "I think we're all gonna enjoy this, we've never had rich boy before. We've never met one stupid enough to wander around here on a Zydrate trip with no body guards."

Pavi would have fought back if he wasn't so sluggish and weak from the recent hit of Zydrate. His vision was blurred and his arms and legs wouldn't respond to his brain signals. The junkies got Pavi down onto all fours, while he tried to struggle and cry for help, of course, he couldn't do either with any success as he was too high to manage it. He glared hatefully up at them and kept trying to struggle. His dark eyes welled with tears of pain as he took the abuse; he would feel this tomorrow for sure.

When the rape (which was brutal enough) ended, he was beaten until he was unconscious and then left for dead as the three junkies walked off, but not before stealing the money from Pavi's pocket. A half hour later, Graverobber wandered into the alleyway. "Shit." He sighed, shaking his head and picking Pavi up, carrying him back to the hotel where he lay him down on the bed and put him under the covers, he took a towel into the bathroom and ran it under some cold water, wringing it out and placing it on Pavi's head, he began to examine the bruises and lacerations, some of them were really bad. Graverobber hated to admit it, but he might require hospitalization. Rotti would be called and trouble would ensue. "Fuck. This is all my fault…I'm the one who gave him the drug…What am I saying? Why do I care!?" Graverobber said softly to himself, looking away. He sighed and picked Pavi up again. "I have to get you to a hospital, don't I? Well, you have your answer now, Pavi." He whispered to the unconscious man.

"Pavi…Pavi…Wake up, honey, you're late for school." A warm, comforting female voice flooded Pavi's ears. He opened his eyes to see a beautiful woman with long dark hair and pale eyes staring lovingly down at him. "You're late, honey, now get up, your breakfast is on the table and I set out the homework we went over last night, I corrected all the answers you got wrong and I put the work on a separate page."

"Thanks, mama Marni." Pavi smiled, sitting up and blushing as he looked at Marni's pretty face. "Is-a my driver waiting for me?"

"Well, I thought I'd take you to school today, Pavi." Marni replied with a smile. "I know your father likes us all to look big and important in limousines, but sometimes it's nice to just sit in the car with your parents and talk, like my mom used to do for me when I was your age. Okay, I know you're fifteen and it's not cool to be dropped off by your step mom, but humor me, I like talking to you, kiddo." Marni giggled, ruffling Pavi's hair. "Now I'm going to go find my car keys, get dressed so we can get to school before you miss your first class."

Pavi was excited to be alone with Marni for the first time ever and so he got dressed quickly, pulling on his crisp clean school uniform and ran to the dining room, he wolfed down his breakfast, grabbed his backpack and homework and ran out to the drive way. Marni's fashionable red sports car was waiting for him, Marni was already inside and had started the car so the air conditioning could get going, it was almost summer and so it was very hot outside. Pavi climbed into the front seat next to Marni, dropping the backpack at his feet and smiling brightly.

"So, Pavi, do you have a girlfriend at school?" Marni asked.

"No…" Pavi didn't want to admit to Marni that he'd slept with half the girls in his grade.

"A boyfriend? Because that's okay too." Marni smiled radiantly.

"No, I don't-a have one of those-a either." Pavi replied.

"Any secret crushes? You can tell me, I'm cool, I won't tell anyone." Marni said, sounding like most mothers back during her own childhood.

" Well-a, I do, but I can't-a tell you, all I can-a tell you is-a that she's really pretty and really nice." Pavi said, looking at the car floor and blushing. "So…mama Marni? Do you really love-a my father or Luigi?"

Marni sighed softly, staring blankly ahead. "Well, Pavi, sometimes when you're my age, you do things you're not proud of for the people you care about…You remember my friend Mag?"

"She was-a pretty" Pavi smiled. "I liked-a her."

"Well, she's blind and she needs new eyes…Your father can give Mag her eyes. Yes, I used to love your father when I first met him, but he can be cruel, Pavi, very cruel. But I love Mag and I love you and as long as both of you need me, I'll continue to take your father's abuse." Marni said sadly, smiling a little at Pavi.

"Abuse-a? Does he hit-a you?" Pavi asked, eyes widening. How could anyone ever want to hurt Marni?

"Sometimes…" Marni said softly. "When he's really angry. He also yells a lot and blames me for things"

"Mama Marni, I would-a never hurt you like-a that." Pavi said softly to her, looking lovingly into her eyes.

"I know you wouldn't, Pavi." Marni smiled. "That's half the reason I stay, you need me, your father is too busy to help you with anything and I don't want you to grow up to be confused because no one ever explained anything to you or showed you any level of affection."

"And-a the other reason is Mag?" Pavi asked.

"Yes." Marni replied. "Well, here we are, have a good day at school, Pavi."

"Pavi…Pavi…Pavi…PAVI!" Marni's voice was suddenly deep and as Pavi's eyes flew open, he saw Marni wasn't there at all; Graverobber was standing over him as he lay in a hospital bed, bandaged and being given nice, safe, legal doses of Zydrate every hour by pretty GENterns and surGENs

"Oh, it's-a you." Pavi said coldly, glaring at Graverobber. "You're-a still not sure if I'm-a worth it?"

Graverobber sighed and rolled his eyes. Was Pavi REALLY that good at holding grudges? "Fine, Pavi, you were worth getting locked in a basement and bludgeoned for. Are you happy? Will you talk to me now?"

"That's-a better" Pavi grinned, trying to get up but yelping in pain and falling back into the bed. Graverobber leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Is that what you were trying to do?" He asked with a smile. Pavi's mouth may have tasted like blood because of the busted lip bleeding over the mask, but it also tasted like mint, which was much more pleasant.

"Yes-a" Pavi smiled. "But I still-a blame you entirely for what-a happened."


	10. Chapter 10

Pavi had quite honestly received worse injuries from Luigi as a child, he was feeling better and back on his feet within a day and a half. In short it had looked much worse than it actually was. Graverobber was glad Pavi wasn't hurt too seriously because while Graverobber had been staying to make sure Pavi was okay, Pavi had reminded him almost every hour on the hour that he blamed him entirely for the whole thing and that if he had just admitted his feelings when Pavi had asked, the whole incident could have been avoided. If it had been anyone else, Graverobber would have said 'fuck this' and walked out, but no, he had feelings for Pavi now and so he just had to deal with it, but that didn't mean he took the blame quietly, he retorted that it was actually Pavi's fault for getting so offended over something that wasn't even a rejection and storming out on a Zydrate trip. Whoever one chose to believe, one thing was obvious, they both couldn't stay mad at each other for too long, even when the argument was so annoying that Graverobber wished Pavi was on life support so he could pull the plug on him and Pavi wished he was strong enough to get up and shove Graverobber out the window.

Despite the occasional homicidal thought towards Pavi, Graverobber was glad the other man was alright. He wondered though if there was any psychological damage, Pavi seemed not to really be fazed at all by what had happened. "Pavi….You were raped before I found you in the alleyway, weren't you?"

"Yes-a…" He replied, wincing a little, he could barely remember it because of the Zydrate he'd been hopped up on at the time.

"You…don't seem to be reacting the way most people do…See…from what I've seen, most people kind of either collapse into themselves or freak out…You've done neither. In fact, you haven't even gotten upset about it." Graverobber said.

"It's-a no worse than what-a Luigi's done to me in-a the past." Pavi shrugged.

"Oh…" Graverobber winced at the thought of that. "I'm….well, I'm sorry that…er…happened to you."

"It-a doesn't hurt so bad-a now that I've-a actually beaten the shit out of-a Luigi." Pavi grinned. "It's-a what they call-a 'closure'"

"I see… Well, Pavi, I think it's time I stopped slowly killing you…You've had enough shit to deal with and now this…" Graverobber decided. "I'm not going to sell you Zydrate anymore."

"Wait-a…What!?" Pavi gasped, sitting up in the bed and glaring. "No! You can't-a do that! I need-a it!"

"I don't care. It almost got you killed; I can't be responsible for you getting hurt anymore. I…I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't lose you."

Pavi's eyes widened and he blushed beneath his mask. "You really mean-a that?" Pavi got up out of the bed now that he was able to and strode over to Graverobber, studying his face up close as though trying to tell if he was messing with him. Graverobber grabbed Pavi's shoulders and held him at an arm's length, looking at him intently.

"Yes, unbelievable as it seems, yes I do mean that." Graverobber smiled a somewhat awkward smile.

"Graves…" Pavi said softly, moving closer to Graverobber and kissing him passionately on the lips. Most people would find it odd to be kissed by two sets of lips at once, but Graverobber had come to enjoy it. He held Pavi close to him with one arm around his waist and the other around his shoulder with his hand grasping the back of Pavi's head. Pavi let his own arms slip up around Graverobber's shoulders. The hand that had been on Pavi's hip slipped into his pants, rubbing gently. As Graverobber did that, Pavi reached down to undo Graverobber's pants. When Graverobber's pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, he and Pavi broke away from their kiss, a small string of saliva still connecting their tongues. "You want-a to have some fun right-a here in the hospital room?" He asked with a coy grin.

"Ahem!" Came a voice from the doorway, both Pavi and Graverobber turned to look and see who it was, both their jaws dropped when they saw Rotti standing there, glaring

"Oh fuck." Graverobber cursed.

"What are you two doing!?" Rotti asked angrily. It was a rhetorical question; he knew exactly what the two of them were doing. He kept looking at them as though he didn't believe his eyes.

"Um…."Pavi struggled to come up with a way to pass this off as something completely innocent.

"Paviche! What did I tell you about this…this…person." Rotti's face was red with rage.

"Nothing really, you just-a said you didn't like-a him and he was-a corrupting me and Amber" Pavi replied. His dark eyes cast downward.

"I'll make this very clear to you…" Rotti said, rounding on Graverobber. "If I EVER catch you with my son OR my daughter, I will personally see to it that your organs are stocked in my warehouse with a Geneco barcode slapped across them. Do you understand, boy!?" Rotti asked, glaring coldly as he grabbed Graverobber by the front of the shirt and pulled him so he was face to face with him.

"Yes, I understand." Graverobber replied, he was smirking though and that smirk never left his face. If Rotti thought he could keep Graverobber from Pavi, he was insane.

"Papa! Leave-a him alone!" Pavi demanded. However, instead of leaving him alone, Rotti threw Graverobber out of the room, literally grabbing him by the neck and tossing him out.

"You know-a if not for him, I'd-a be dead." Pavi said coldly and angrily to his father.

"If not for him you wouldn't have gotten into that situation, Paviche." Rotti replied coldly. "He doesn't care about you all he wants to do is sell you his drug, use you and toss you aside."

"You're-a wrong, papa." Pavi said, turning and walking out of the hospital room. He thought about his father's words and realized the old man was speaking out of hurt, he didn't understand love, especially after how Marni walked out on him. In Pavi's mind, Rotti also cared about no one's happiness but his own. Pavi remembered how he'd acted at Marni's wedding.

It was the day of Marni's wedding, the happiest day of her life. Marni was being dressed in her wedding gown by her mother and bridesmaids and Nathan was trying to talk politely to the Largo men, two of whom seemed to want him to die on the spot. Luigi commented that Marni was probably…unclean…if Nathan caught his drift. Rotti remained cold and business like while Nathan told him he hoped there were no hard feelings about Marni's decision. Then he turned to Pavi. Pavi had only seen Nathan before, never met him.

"And you must be Paviche." Nathan smiled. "Marni's told me so much about you; it's a pleasure to meet you in person. You're not around your father's office as much as your brother, are you?"

"No, mister-a Wallace, I don't like-a it there, much too much stress-a." Pavi laughed as he shook Nathan's hand. On the one hand, he didn't like Nathan for stealing away Marni, but on the other hand he made Marni so happy that Pavi couldn't possibly hold too much of a grudge against him.

"Well, Marni thinks you're an amazing kid, so you must be one." Nathan smiled warmly. "I'll do my best to make her the happiest woman in the world and you're welcome to visit us any time because you make her happy."

"Thank-a you, Mister Wallace." Pavi smiled brightly. Good. He'd still get to see Marni.

"Please, Paviche, call me Nathan." Nathan smiled.

"Then-a please, Nathan, call-a me Pavi." Pavi smiled back.

The wedding began and Pavi got a seat in the second row with his own family. Carmella wasn't sitting with them because Marni had asked her to be the flower girl, so little Mellie walked down the aisle sprinkling rose petals all over the floor as Marni walked down the aisle with her father. When she came to the second row she gave a warm smile in Pavi's direction and he felt like his heart would implode right then and there.

Although Pavi knew Nathan was the one who made Marni happiest, Pavi couldn't help but imagine himself in Nathan's place, marrying his beloved Marni. As soon as the vows were over, the happy couple kissed and then left the church together for their white limousine (provided by Geneco) and rode off towards the reception held at the nicest place in the city (also provided by Geneco).

During the reception, Marni spent most of her time with Nathan but near the end, she walked over to Pavi, hugged him and said "One day, Pavi, you'll find someone who makes you as happy as Nathan makes me…Don't listen to your dad when he tells you it's wrong to do things before your married, sometimes you need to shop around a little before you find the right fit. Of course, I don't mean just go with anyone, but if you really like someone, give them the chance they deserve, that's what I did for Nathan and look where I am now!"

"Thanks-a, mama Marni, I'm-a glad you're so happy." Pavi smiled up at Marni

Well, Pavi felt like he'd found his perfect fit and here was his father, as Marni predicted, trying to keep him from what he considered to be his soul mate. Pavi looked through the hospital for Graverobber and finally found him on the bottom floor walking out of the building. "I won't-a let my father come-a between us." Pavi said, walking up next to Graverobber. "We'll-a be together, just wait."

"I know, Pavi." Graverobber smiled. "I know we will never be the same."


	11. Chapter 11

On a beautiful morning seventeen years ago, Pavi woke up to the smell of breakfast.

Sausage, bacon, eggs, toast, even potatoes and salmon. He ran downstairs still in his red silk pajamas and skidded into the dining room where he saw not a maid or butler setting the table but mama Marni. She was wearing a crisp white apron over a pink floral dress and had on oven mitts as she carried the hot trays to the table. Pavi wondered why Marni had made breakfast, that was the cook's job, not hers.

"I gave Bridget the day off today." Marni said, by way of an explanation. "Are you hungry, Pavi?"

"Yes-a…But you didn't have-a to cook, you could have-a made her come in to work anyway." Pavi replied.

"I like taking care of my family, like my mom did when I was growing up. When I was your age, we didn't have a cook, my mom and dad took turns cooking, of course, when dad 'cooked' we normally ordered pizza or something, but regardless, cooking is fun. In fact, I could teach you to cook, Pavi." Marni smiled, setting down the plate and grabbing Pavi's hand, taking him to the kitchen. "After all, you're fifteen; you should learn to at least make scrambled eggs."

"Alright-a." Pavi smiled, following Marni into the kitchen. "Then we'll-a need…um...eggs?" He asked.

"Yes, eggs and cheese then a little salt and pepper for taste." Marni confirmed, opening the massive refrigerator and pulling out ten eggs, that ought to feed the whole family, two eggs per person. Next, Marni got out a large frying pan and put it on the stove dropping some butter in so the eggs wouldn't stick. "Now, Pavi, crack the eggs and put them in the pan."

Pavi did his best, getting some egg on the floor and some shells in the pan. Marni giggled and picked out the shells with a fork. "Now put the cheese in..." She smiled and at that point Pavi placed five slices of cheese in the frying pan with the eggs. "Good! Now scramble the eggs and cheese together with a fork until they're nice and fluffy." Pavi did so, staring at the pan in concentration. "And there you have it! You did it, Pavi! Aren't you proud? Now you can say you know how to cook something."

A few days later, Pavi was in his room alone, curled up on the bed having a good cry. He had a letter from school in his hand that he had fortunately intercepted before it reached his father. There was a small, soft knock on his door. "Pavi? Is something wrong, hon?" Marni's voice came, soft and sweet. "Can I come in?"

"Fine…"Pavi sniffled. With that, Marni opened the door and walked into Pavi's room, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking his hair gently. Pavi sat up and scooted closer to her, resting his head on her shoulder and crying some more.

"What's wrong, Pavi?" Marni asked, hugging him tightly. Pavi handed her the note. "Hmm…let's see what this says 'Dear Mr. Largo, we regret to inform you that your son has been suspended from school. He was caught in an empty classroom with another male student engaging in sexual activity. Pavi can come back to school in three days time, until then, we recommend disciplinary actions be taken.' Hmm…Well, Pavi, this is…surprising." Marni sighed. "Wanna talk about it?"

Pavi looked up at Marni. His father would have beaten him senseless but here was Marni asking if he needed to talk. "Well-a…the thing is, mama Marni, I think I like-a women AND men….I can't-a help it, I just can't-a pick."

"No one is saying you have to, Pavi, that's not what's worrying me. What's worrying me is that you did it in school when you KNOW you should be in class." Marni explained.

"You don't-a think I'm-a a freak?" Pavi asked, surprised. "It's-a okay to like-a both?"

"Of course it is, Pavi, even I've thought of being with my friend Mag before." Marni smiled warmly. "If you love a person who is old enough to love, then nothing matters except that you love them. But be careful, Pavi, there are a lot of people out there who would use you just because you're a pretty young man who happens to have no problem sleeping with other men. It's a sick world out there, even women can be dangerous, so be careful and don't let any of your teachers, male OR female, talk you into putting out to raise your grades, that's why I help you study every night so you can get good grades the old fashioned way without degrading yourself."

"Thanks, mama Marni, I think I get-a it now." Pavi smiled brightly. "You won't-a tell papa, will you?"

"I think I still owe you one for not telling him about me and Luigi anyway." Marni giggled.

Two months passed and Marni was married to Nathan Wallace now. Pavi was invited to come and visit her because she and Nathan had some exciting news that Marni wanted to share with her young friend. They'd been giving the news only to their closest friends because only Mag had been told so far. All she could tell Pavi before he went to see Marni was that it was really exciting and really sudden. As Pavi's limo pulled up to the Wallace household, Pavi leapt from the car and ran towards the gate. He rang the bell and called out "Marni! It's-a me, it's-a The Pavi."

He was immediately buzzed in and Marni answered the door. When he went inside, he noticed Nathan wasn't there. Marni looked a little sad when she answered the door, when she saw it was Pavi, she began to sob. "Um…am-a I not supposed-a to be here?" Pavi asked.

"That's not it, Pavi…come inside and I'll tell you…" So Pavi came into the house and Marni sat down on the bottom step of the staircase, Pavi sat next to her and she hugged him tightly. "I'm pregnant."

"But that's-a good! Isn't Nathan happy?" Pavi asked, smiling brightly.

"Yes, but he doesn't know it isn't his." Marni sobbed.

"Not-a Luigi's…" Pavi gasped.

"No…It's your father's." Marni sniffled. "I took the test before I married Nathan and it turned out positive."

"Well-a…what are you gonna do?" Pavi asked. "You can't-a get rid of it, Nathan would-a know something was wrong-a."

"I don't know….I just don't know what I'm going to do." Marni held him tighter, squeezing his head against her breasts without noticing. Pavi would have felt like he was in heaven if Marni hadn't been so sad.

"It'll be-a alright." Pavi smiled up at Marni. "I know-a it will be."

However, seven months later Pavi got the horrible news from his father. Marni was dead and Nathan Wallace had killed her. 'He found out!' Pavi gasped to himself. 'He found out and the bastard killed her!' He still couldn't tell anyone, he'd promised Marni he wouldn't.

All he could think about after that was sitting in his black suit at Marni's funeral, unable to cry, the reality of the situation hadn't set in yet and he was still in shock. The casket was closed so he couldn't even see her one last time. Finally, as the casket, which Pavi didn't know what empty, was lowered into the tomb, Pavi threw a single white rose on it and walked off.

A few years later, when the grief wore off, he decided to go meet his little half sister. He took a limo to the Wallace household, rang the bell and demanded to come in and meet the child. Nathan, however, refused to let him through the gate and sent the now nineteen year old away.

"I have to meet-a her, Mag." Pavi told Mag one day, believing she knew about the child.

"Pavi, Marni's child died with her, didn't you hear?" Mag explained. "We all miss Marni…well…at least you and I do, but I've moved on and you have to too, life isn't fair, Pavi, but then your father can tell you all about that…Who knows? Maybe when you become just like him, he'll leave Geneco to you." Mag's words were somewhat cold, but she was speaking out of hurt. She was a slave to Geneco because of her eyes, but Pavi couldn't understand why Mag was, in his opinion, being such a bitch. She had the perfect life. She was beautiful, famous and had been Marni's best friend. And did he mention she was….beautiful? That face…Everyone loved Blind Mag's face, it had to be the prettiest face in the world now that Marni was dead. Pavi wanted to have a face just like that.

"Pavi….are you awake?" This voice was deep. Graverobber.

"Huh? Yes-a…"Pavi replied sitting up in bed. Graverobber had been sitting up right next to him, shaking him gently. "Are-a we safe? We're-a still far away from-a my father, right-a?"

"Yes…We're back at the hotel. But you need to go home soon or else he'll come looking for you." Graverobber suggested. He loved Pavi, but he really didn't want to end up without his organs.

"Alright-a…" Pavi replied, looking a little sad as he got out of bed and got dressed. "Hey, before-a I go, I noticed there's-a a little kitchen in-a the room, maybe I could make-a you some scrambled eggs."


	12. Chapter 12

Rotti wasn't happy at all. He was sure his youngest son was out with that Graverobber again. He had a plan though, he got on his wrist communicator "Nathan Wallace, report to my office immediately!" Rotti boomed into the communicator. He smirked a bit, he would have Graverobber's organs in his freezer soon enough.

"Pavi…." Graverobber said, as Pavi was just walking out the door.

"Yes-a?" He asked.

"You want to meet Marni's daughter, don't you?"

"Yes-a…I've-a never told anyone this, but she's-a my sister." Pavi said softly.

"I have a way." Graverobber grinned. "You know Marni's tomb? Well there's a door in the tomb that will take you into her house."

"Thank-a you!" Pavi exclaimed, leaving more quickly. He had to go find this entrance to the house.

Graverobber smiled as he watched Pavi leave, flopping down on the bed, arms crossed behind his head as he grinned. However, his happiness was short lived as he heard commotion outside and looked out the window to see a Repoman entering the hotel. "Fuck my life!" Graverobber hissed in annoyance as he left the room. He knew better than anyone the nature of Repomen. If they wanted to find you and take out your organs, you didn't have a snowball's chance in hell. However, the difference between Graverobber and the other victims, though, was that Graverobber knew who exactly the Repoman was and exactly how to deal with him if he did catch up. For now though, when he was sure the Repoman was in the hotel, Graverobber climbed out the window and down to the street where he bolted off into the night.

Meanwhile, Pavi's limo had just pulled up to Marni's tomb and he got out, opening the tomb door and walking inside. The door to the Wallace household was still open as though whoever had used it last had never bothered to close it. Pavi counted it as good luck and shrugged, walking into the house and almost bumping in to someone. When he looked down, he saw a girl with long black hair and dark eyes. Her hair may have been darker, but she looked just like Marni. "Are you Shilo?" Pavi asked his voice soft with awe at the sight of the girl.

"Um…yes…er…who are you?" Shilo asked nervously, taking in the overall appearance of Pavi. She finally looked up at his face and to her shock and disgust it wasn't his own face! It was the face of some dead woman. But Shilo was a nice girl and hid her disgust.

"I don't-a know how-a to tell you this, Shilo….but…I'm-a your big brother. My name-a is Pavi." Pavi explained, smiling fondly down at Shilo. She was so pretty and so quiet, much better than Amber Sweet.

"You're Pavi Largo?" Shilo asked, shocked. She had seen him on TV many times, but hadn't recognized his new face.

"Yes-a…And you are-a Shilo Wallace…Well…Shilo Largo technically."

"I… I don't understand, how can I be your sister?" Shilo asked, looking so confused by all of this.

"The year-a you were born, my father and your-a mother were dating… Your-a mother got pregnant while she was dating him, but left him for-a your 'father'. I think I'm-a the only one she told-a about the fact that you aren't-a Nathan's child." Pavi explained. "You look-a just like your mother." Pavi felt tears welling in his eyes. "You didn't know-a her, but she was-a the kindest and most-a beautiful signora I ever met. She'd-a be so proud of you."

"Is that really true?" Shilo asked.

"Come-a with me, I want-a you to meet-a your real father." Pavi smiled, reaching out to take Shilo's hand.

"No…I can't…I…I have a blood disease, I can't leave the house." Shilo said, looking away sadly. 'I have a brother…' she thought, she never thought she had anyone but her father. "Does…does this mean that I have another brother and sister too?"

"Un-afortunately." Pavi looked exasperated at the mere thought of his other two siblings.

"Well…maybe I should go and meet them…." She said, reaching out to take Pavi's hand, but as she did, the door swung open and Nathan walked into the room.

"Pavi!?" He gasped. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I-a…I had-a to meet my little sister." Pavi said, finally giving away the secret he'd kept for seventeen years.

"Your WHAT!?" Nathan gasped. He refused to believe this. "Get out of my house right now." He said, gravely serious.

Shilo looked from Pavi to Nathan and turned and ran upstairs, afraid the conflict would turn violent. It almost did. "GET OUT, YOU FUCKING LIAR! GET OUT!" she heard Nathan's voice yelling. She watched in horror from the staircase as her normally gentle father picked Pavi up by the collar of his shirt and the back of his pants and threw him bodily from the house.

"Dad….Are you really my father?" Shilo asked Nathan when he walked back into the house.

"Of course I am, precious." Nathan said softly, kissing Shilo's head. "Don't listen to him, he's only lying to you to get you out of the house, he means you harm."

"He said he was mom's friend." Shilo replied.

"He….he lied about that too. He's just Rotti Largo's arrogant son, only good for making silly commercials on TV." Nathan insisted. "Now drop it, Shilo, forget you ever met him."

"Okay…" Shilo said softly, walking up to bed. "I guess I just liked the idea of having a big brother…" She added softly to herself as she walked into her room and got into bed. She wasn't sure who she believed and she didn't know which one she wanted to be true.

Pavi got back to his limo and rode off towards the Largo manor where he walked up to his room, finding someone at the window. "Graves!?" Pavi gasped, walking over to the window and letting Graverobber into his room. "What-a are you doing here? You'll be caught!"

"Well, there's already a Repoman after me." Graverobber shrugged. "So I figure I really can't get into much more trouble than I'm already in."

"A Repoman is-a after you?" Pavi asked, looking surprised by the whole thing. "I never thought-a my father would-a go that far to make-a sure I could never see-a you again."

"I expect that sort of thing from him; after all, he's the one who killed your little friend Marni." Graverobber replied, sitting down on Pavi's bed.

"I….I can't-a believe that." Pavi shook his head. "It had-a to be Nathan."

"Fine. We won't get into this." Graverobber said softly, putting a hand gently on Pavi's shoulder and kissing him on the forehead. "You'll see the truth eventually. Did you meet the kid?"

"Yes, I did…Nathan came-a in and threw me, quite-a literally out of-a the house." Pavi sighed. "She looks-a just like her mother! She's-a beautiful and so shy too, her name-a is Shilo." He told him.

"I see." Graverobber said. "I knew she was pretty, I've seen her standing her window before."

"Can-a you see why I'm-a in love with Marni?" Pavi asked with a smile. "She's just like her."

"I see now." Graverobber said, smiling back at Pavi. "She is quite beautiful."

"Anyway…" Pavi said, getting a little jealous of Graverobber's sudden obsession. "I want-a to keep you safe, so we've-a got to find somewhere you'll-a be alright."

"Well, he found me at the hotel, so that isn't going to work. I think I'd be safest here with you, he'd never think to look for me here." Graverobber suggested.

"Wait…I have-a a better idea…." Pavi said with a grin. "What if-a you worked for-a my father?"

"What do you mean?" asked Graverobber, looking suspicious.

"Think about it, if-a I tell him Shilo is his, then he'll want-a to meet her and-a if I happened to let him know-a that you know-a everything about her home-a then he'd have to employ-a your help." Pavi's grin widened. Graverobber, however, looked like he'd never heard a worse idea in his life, but because he really didn't want to be killed; he decided to go with it.

"Alright, take me to him then." Graverobber sighed, throwing up his hands in surrender.


	13. Chapter 13

"Papa, I want-a you to meet someone." Pavi said to Rotti, smiling brightly as he opened the door to the office and showed Graverobber into the room. "You should-a hire him to work for you, he could-a be an asset to the company, I think-a."

"No." Rotti said flatly. " I won't hire him. I want him dead."

"But Papa! He really could-a be an asset. I mean it!" Pavi begged.

Rotti's eyes narrowed as he glared at Graverobber. This man just wouldn't rest until he'd ruined Rotti's life entirely, would he? He slept with and sold drugs to Rotti's youngest children, he got Rotti's son into very serious trouble and finally…he was systematically destroying the Largo family! "I don't have the money to pay him." Rotti lied.

"Let-a him live, that's-a all the payment he'll-a need." Pavi suggested. Graverobber almost strangled Pavi for that suggestion.

"I won't do it." Rotti said simply.

Pavi's options flashed through his head. He could pretend to cry, he could beg, he could throw a tantrum like Amber normally did, but finally the thing he least wanted to do slipped out. "Marni's daughter is-a your daughter, papa, and-a Graverobber knows-a where she lives and-a how to get in. He can-a get her for you!" He blurted out. Immediately he realized what he'd done and covered his mouth with both hands. Graverobber didn't understand what Pavi was so upset about, he was just glad Pavi had come up with something to save his ass from getting his organs repossessed.

"She is!?" Rotti gasped. "Sir, you're hired, you start immediately, find me the girl!" He stood up and pounded a fist on the desk for emphasis.

"Ah ah ah, Mr. Largo…Now the deck's stacked in my favor, I have something you want and you're not only going to let me live, but you're also going to pay me for it. I want a hundred thousand dollars in cash AND also immunity from arrest for peddling Zydrate and robbing graves." Graverobber grinned.

"Whatever you want." Rotti grumbled. "Now both of you get out of my office. Graverobber, get the girl out of her house and deliver her into the hands of my GENcops, I don't care how you do it, just do it!"

Graverobber and Pavi walked out of the office together. "You-a did it!" Pavi shouted triumphantly, throwing his arms around Graverobber and kissing him. "You were-a amazing! I've-a never seen-a my father give in to someone's demands so-a easily before!"

"Well, I won't be pushed around just because he has more money and power than me; I know how to get what I want from people." Graverobber grinned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find your little sister."

Pavi nodded and pranced off towards the lobby where his limo waited. Meanwhile, Graverobber strode off down the street, walking for a few hours until he came to the graveyard near the Wallace household. He arrived there and began going about his business, robbing graves, harvesting Zydrate, until he heard a sound from behind him. It was the girl. She was sneaking out of the tomb after a glowing bug. Graverobber smirked, he'd have her soon and then he'd be able to boink Pavi all he wanted without worrying about Rotti killing him. Damn, though, that girl was almost as pretty as Pavi was. The family resemblance was obvious, she may have looked like Pavi's crush, Marni, but she also had the jet black hair and dark eyes that Pavi had.

Shilo gasped when she saw Graverobber bending over a corpse and hid behind a tombstone. Graverobber grinned to himself and stood up. He saw the GENcops right around the corner and yelled at the top of his lungs. Shilo gasped again and waved her hands as though telling him to stop it. Graverobber didn't let up until he heard the GENcops on their communicators confirming that there were grave robbers in the graveyard.

"This way, kid!" Graverobber called, running towards a mass grave and opening it using the corpse as a battering ram. Shilo scrambled after him and they both stumbled into the mass grave. "Jackpot!" Graverobber gasped, leaning over a corpse and extracting some Zydrate. Shilo looked terrified the whole time until finally, the GENcops caught her. His job done, Graverobber headed back to the Geneco building.

"Did-a you get-a my little sister?" Pavi asked, looking hopeful.

"No, but the GENcops had her the last time I saw her, she should be here soon." Graverobber said, holding Pavi's shoulders. "I really see a resemblance between you two," he said, running a hand through Pavi's hair, "her hair is jet black just like yours and it looks just as soft….and her eyes are the same colour as yours are too, just a different shape."

"Her eyes-a are just-a like Marni's." Pavi sighed dreamily. "I could-a look into them forever….Marni's, I mean, not-a my little sister's, that-a would be like-a Luigi and Amber…" Pavi laughed, but he had a pained look on his face, in fact, Graverobber noticed this look had been on his face for a while and had just never left. "That's-a actually pretty funny, I should-a mention that to them later."

"Pavi, are you alright?" Graverobber asked, looking searchingly into Pavi's dark eyes.

"Yes! Alright-a!?" Pavi snapped, pushing Graverobber away. "I…I just need-a some time to think, alright-a!?" He ran off down the hall and into a stockroom where he immediately found two GENterns who immediately attached themselves to his hips and ran their hands over his body. Meanwhile in that same room, Luigi was going over some papers with a particularly attractive GENtern. Amber Sweet walked into the room pulling on her robe. She pushed the pretty GENtern out of the way and began bitching at Luigi, who yelled right back at her until Amber kneed him in the crotch and licked his ear.

"My brother and sister should fuck." Pavi laughed, the pained look leaving his face for a moment as he laughed at his own little joke.

"Pavi! Shut the fuck up!" Luigi shouted. Over the next few minutes, Pavi and Luigi began arguing over who would own Geneco while Amber left the room.

As it turned out, the GENcops had been unable to bring Shilo in, so Rotti planned to go and get her himself. He thought on the entire car ride over about how he'd failed his other three children. No. What was he saying? They'd failed him! Amber and Pavi were no more than drug addicted whores who changed their appearances daily and Luigi was a murdering psychopath. 'Shilo had better be perfect' Rotti thought to himself as his limo pulled up outside Marni's tomb. It was actually surprising that he'd been invited to Marni's wedding considering he'd been violent with her when she'd tried to leave. As he thought on this, his henchgirls dragged Shilo into the limo. Rotti smiled at her. "Shilo…welcome…"


	14. Chapter 14

Pavi had never felt so guilty before in his life. He'd told Rotti what he'd promised Marni he'd never tell anyone and all to save one man's life. Pavi almost forgot for a minute that he loved Graverobber and thought only about how it had been all for him that he'd betrayed Marni. Could he really love anyone more than he had loved Marni? Yes. Graverobber. He'd been right when he'd say they would never be the same; Pavi didn't feel like the same selfish person anymore. Certainly owning Geneco was a close second in importance to Graverobber, close enough that Pavi couldn't spend every waking moment with his lover and instead had to spend it with people he hated just to make sure that they never got in better with dad than he was. Luigi and Amber had to be monitored closely though. They were clever for sure, but Pavi thought he was cleverer. This may not have been true, but Pavi was vain enough to believe that he was better than everyone else. While he was thinking all these things, he was being serviced by two GENterns while a surGEN replaced his face.

"Okay, Mr. Largo, want to see your new face?" They chorused.

"Oh! It's-a perfect!" Pavi was momentarily cheered up by his beautiful new face.

Meanwhile, Graverobber was roaming the street, a bit worried about Pavi, he still couldn't believe he cared, but he'd see him at Sanitarium square and he'd be able to confront him about why he'd snapped there. He arrived at Sanitarium square but couldn't seem to find Pavi. He did, however, see Luigi begin to stab one of his gofers repeatedly. He chuckled a little at this; Luigi never could keep his temper. He then saw Pavi standing with Luigi and Amber. The three siblings began to argue until Rotti showed up.

"That's enough!" Rotti boomed.

"But she-" Pavi and Luigi both started

"But he-" Amber began. All three of them pointed at each other. Rotti told his three eldest children to go away and began to introduce his youngest to Blind Mag.

At this moment, Graverobber followed Pavi off in the direction he left in. "Pavi! Wait up!"

Pavi led Graverobber into a deserted corner of the fairground and leaned against the wall "What-a do you want?" Pavi asked, he immediately regretted his harshness. "I'm-a sorry"

"Pavi, what's wrong…" Graverobber asked, pushing Pavi up against the wall. "Tell me now."

"I-a betrayed Marni! Okay!?" Pavi shouted. "I told-a my father about Shilo! I've-a never felt guilty in-a my life and now I'm-a overcome with it! I…I need a hit of Zydrate, just to numb-a my mind."

"No, Pavi! I told you already, that shit can get you killed, I won't do that to you anymore." Graverobber said sternly, grabbing Pavi's wrists and pulling him close, piercing blue eyes staring deeply into Pavi's dark eyes.

"Please-a! I'll pay-a you anyway you want-a, I've got cash! Or there-a are plenty of tents for-a us to go fuck in." Pavi begged.

"NO." Graverobber insisted. "You need to do some serious thinking about your wellbeing, Pavi, and if being away from me is the only thing that will make you better, then maybe we should be apart for a while."

"Fine-a!" Pavi snapped, walking off. Graverobber felt bad about pushing Pavi away, so he went after him, heading to the first place he thought he'd go, the replace your face tent, where he found not Pavi, but Shilo.

"You're real?" Shilo gasped when she saw Graverobber.

"Duh." Did this girl share every trait of Pavi's including the random moments of utter stupidity?

"I need to get home…"Shilo sighed.

"Follow me." Said Graverobber, ripping open the tent and holding it open, motioning for Shilo to go through. As she left, Graverobber grabbed a Zydrate gun from the floor and hurried off. He stopped for a minute to catch a quick glimpse of Pavi on the stage with his father, his brother, several GENterns and a very feminine looking male reporter. It still hurt a little to have to push him away, but if he didn't he'd eventually end up giving in to him and giving him another hit of Zydrate and he couldn't do that.

"Do you know him?" Shilo asked, noticing Graverobber staring at Pavi.

"Yeah, sort of." Graverobber replied absently.

"He said he was my brother." Shilo said softly. "Do you know if that's true?"

"According to him it is." Graverobber honestly didn't know, he didn't think Pavi would make up a lie about Marni, though. "It's probably true; you might want to do some thinking. Anyway let's get going before we get caught." He grabbed Shilo's hand and dragged her from the fairground. Amber Sweet noticed them leaving from her tent and headed after them to get some Zydrate. She also wondered who the girl was. Pavi and Rotti didn't share any information about Shilo with Amber.

Meanwhile, Pavi was sitting in the Geneco building, thinking about Graverobber and how he felt about being so snappish towards him today. He hoped Graverobber would stop by with Shilo, maybe Pavi could apologize then. He didn't want to apologize, because in his opinion, nothing was ever his fault, but he still felt even worse now that he'd not only betrayed Marni but also pushed Graverobber away. He'd fucked up his relationship with TWO people he loved now.

On the other side of town, Graverobber and Shilo arrived in an alleyway and Graverobber began to explain to Shilo how Zydrate worked. She seemed uncomfortable through the whole thing. After all, what would Nathan think of her getting into drugs? Graverobber gave hits of Zydrate to two junkies as Shilo watched, taking in everything that was going on. As Graverobber finished giving the junkies their fix, Amber Sweet sauntered into the alleyway, flanked by her two valets as usual. Shilo seemed shocked when after giving Amber her hit, Graverobber whistled one of Blind Mag's songs.

"Hey, that's Blind Mag's song." Shilo said softly.

"Who did that!?" Amber Sweet shouted, her drug induced reverie interrupted. She went after Shilo like an angry dog but her valets held her back. "So you think you've got heart!? So you think you've got balls!? So you think Mag can sing?!"

"I don't think nuthin at all…" Shilo cast her eyes downward, a look of total submission on her face.

"So you think Mag has pipes? Well, it's my turn to shine! When the Repoman strikes!" Amber positioned her hands to look like claws and glared at Shilo.

"What are you talkin' about?" Shilo asked, looking up a little.

Amber handed her a copy of The Evening Slice opened to an article about Mag's eyes being marked for repossession.

Graverobber walked over shaking his head and told Shilo that Mag was probably going to end up dead if she tried to leave Geneco, this upset Shilo, she'd liked Mag even though she'd only met her for a short time. Suddenly there was a sound of sirens blaring and immediately Graverobber grabbed Shilo's hand and dragged her off, helping her onto the back of a clean-up truck on its way to dump some bodies in the mass grave back at the graveyard. As Shilo got off the truck, Graverobber gave her quite a dashing smile and seemed to even blow her a kiss.

Graverobber arrived back at the Geneco building where he saw Pavi standing outside with a cigarette in his hand, looking up at the giant screens that polluted the sky. "I want-a to see the sun again. It's-a depressing how gloomy it's been lately." Pavi said softly, forcing small talk.

"Your little sister asked about you earlier. I told her I didn't know if you were really her brother. What else could I have told her though….can I bum one of those?" Graverobber stopped in the middle of his serious discussion to ask for a smoke, Pavi nodded, passed him one and lit it for him. "Anyway, I couldn't tell her you were telling the truth because I didn't know her mother like you did."

"I understand-a." Pavi said. "I just-a hope she'll-a be able to take it when she finds-a out it's-a true…" Pavi trailed off when he saw Nathan down the street on his way to the Geneco building. "I got to go back-a inside now…" Pavi sighed, throwing his cigarette to the ground and stomping it out with his foot. He kissed Graverobber and ran into the building, into the elevator and up to Rotti's office to wait for Nathan. Pavi had mixed feelings about what was about to happen, for one thing, Mag had been Marni's best friend and Nathan had been Marni's husband, but on the other hand, Mag had become bitter and cold towards Pavi as her contract with Geneco seemed to eat away at her soul and suck all the light from her life. Nathan had been nice to Pavi when they'd first met, but then he'd gone and killed Marni, accident or not, and tossed Pavi out of his house quite literally. Half of him wanted to comfort Nathan, the other half wanted to torment him. Pavi, who used to be about as deep as a puddle, was confused by these mixed emotions. 'Graverobber was right; we will never be the same…' Pavi thought to himself, shaking his head.

_A/N: Anything in here that you recognize as lyrics from the movie is © Darren Smith and Terrance Zdunich. This goes for any prior lyrics and also any future ones I write in. If you think I shouldn't add in lyrics, you try writing a scene from the movie without adding at least one, it's almost impossible to do._


	15. Chapter 15

Nathan Wallace walked into Rotti's office and set down a cooler on the desk, removing an organ, unrecognizable through so much plastic wrap, possibly a large intestine, from the case. Luigi stepped forward to taunt him about it, pulling a knife and giving Nathan a look of pure crazy. Pavi despised doing anything like his brother did, but he felt hatred for Nathan burning in his heart and decided to jump on the bandwagon and mock him too. Nathan ignored them both and simply asked why Rotti needed him.

Rotti grinned and told Nathan he had another assignment for him involving a Geneco employee. Nathan felt his heart sink when he realized he knew exactly which one Rotti was talking about. Amber and Rotti both confirmed his fears a moment later. Pavi felt the need to step in and ask that Mag's face be dealt with properly, she was, after all, almost as pretty as Marni and if there was one thing Pavi appreciated, it was a pretty face. Nathan gave Pavi a look of pure disgust and turned back towards Rotti to plead his case as to why he couldn't do the job. Pavi actually felt a little bad; after all, he'd also been a friend of Marni, so he stepped forward to Nathan. "You can-a reunite them…" He said, by way of making Nathan a little more comfortable with the idea of killing Marni's best friend. But Nathan just pushed him away, then pushed Amber away as she'd been hanging on him 'Slut' thought Pavi.

Soon Rotti brought up something that not only hurt Nathan but also brought back Pavi's anger at Nathan. "Remember who you are, remember what you did to Marni."

Rotti went into the story of how Nathan had killed Marni on that night seventeen years ago. Pavi could feel himself shaking with rage as he thought of Marni laying there bleeding to death while all Nathan could do was watch like an idiot. 'You pathetic waste of flesh, you could-a have saved her too!' Pavi thought. Pavi did not usually get angry, that was Luigi's thing, but Nathan infuriated him to the point where he wanted to grab Luigi's knife and hamstring him. But no, he'd settle for tormenting him, Pavi may have been dim, but he knew emotional torment was far worse than physical pain. He'd dealt with the emotional torment of losing Marni for years and no amount of beatings from Luigi or random junkies could make him feel worse than that.

Meanwhile, Graverobber was wandering the streets looking for a place to crash for a few hours; maybe he'd check into the hotel again or go back to the alleyway and crash in his usual dumpster. He wondered how badly things were going back at Geneco. He knew Pavi had a misguided grudge against Nathan and Rotti did his best to fuel that grudge, this would not end well. Graverobber turned around, mid-step and walked back to the Geneco building where he waited outside until Pavi walked out.

"I suppose it wouldn't do any good to tell you for about the fiftieth time that Marni's death wasn't Nathan's fault." Graverobber said from the shadows as he stepped out into Pavi's line of vision.

"It's-a entirely his fault. I refuse-a to believe that my father would-a do that to Marni." Pavi insisted. "I'm-a really supposed to be preparing for the opera tonight, but…maybe we could-a sneak away for-a a bit?" Pavi said, sauntering closer to Graverobber and pressing up against him, running a finger over his chest.

"Sure." Graverobber grinned. He and Pavi headed off towards Pavi's limo.

"Want-a to fuck in the back seat instead-a of waiting to get to my house-a?" Pavi asked. Graverobber shrugged his shoulders but nodded and began to undo his pants. Pavi grinned before kneeling down on the limo floor and licking Graverobber before taking him into his mouth.

"There we go…" Graverobber grinned, running a hand through Pavi's hair, discreetly pushing his head further down. "Yeah, Pavi…Keep going…"

Pavi did just that, working Graverobber with his hands as well, finally he pulled back. "Just-a one hit of Z?" Pavi asked.

"No!" Graverobber glared. "I'm not giving you anymore Zydrate!"

"But…But…." Pavi whimpered. "I need-a my fix!"

"You've been clean for a full day, Pavi; I'm not gonna fuck you over like that." Graverobber replied. "I can't believe I'm refusing to sell someone Zydrate for once, but I don't want you to get hurt again and it would be all my fault if you did!"

"It was all your fault last time too." Pavi said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Let's not get into this again." Graverobber said, gripping the bridge of his nose between two fingers in annoyance.

"Fine-a…Let's-a just get back-a to business then." Pavi said, going down again. Soon, he finished up and smiled brightly up at Graverobber. "You like-a that?" He asked.

"Yes." Graverobber grinned. "It was amazing."

They arrived at the Largo manor, both of them getting out and walking up to Pavi's room, laying down on the bed. Pavi cuddled up close to Graverobber, nuzzling against his chest and resting there. "Mm…Graverobber." Pavi smiled as he nuzzled him. "I have-a to get ready soon, there's-a going to be a lot of bella signoras at this opera."

"I don't mind if you fuck a few of them, if that's what you're asking, just don't give me an STD, if you give me a fucking STD, I will kill you." Graverobber laughed.

"Perfect-a. Remember, though, I may fuck-a other people, but I only love-a you." Pavi smiled brightly at Graverobber.

"The same with me, I may fuck other people, but I also love you." Graverobber admitted, it was pretty much the first time he said 'I love you' outright to Pavi. This made Pavi blush beneath the mask and look away. Graverobber pulled Pavi closer and kissed him again, thrusting his tongue into his mouth.

After the kiss ended, Pavi pulled away. "I should-a get ready for-a the opera tonight."

"Amber will want to also, so I better get out of here before she finds me." Graverobber really didn't want to see Amber right now, so he climbed out Pavi's window and out to the yard where he ran off towards his usual haunt.

Meanwhile, Pavi began to get dressed in a silk shirt, tight pants, knee-high boots and a long black coat as well as a scarf. He walked out to his limo, got in and rode to the Geneco building, picking up two of his favorite GENterns to take with him as dates. He arrived and began immediately soaking in the publicity and answering reporters' questions. He ignored any questions about Graverobber that were asked and tactfully declined questions about their 'affair' and his own drug addiction.

As soon as everyone arrived, the band began to play and the opera began…

_A/N: Yes, I am writing out the We Started This Op'ra Shit scene, but not until the next chapter, just so you don't think I'm just cutting out one of my favorite scenes in the movie._


	16. Chapter 16

Halfway through the opening ceremony of the Opera, the Largo brothers came into the opera house, Pavi getting much more involved with the audience than Luigi was. Even getting to interact with a very good looking woman who was even nice enough to remove her top. Pavi grinned and ran a hand over her body. Tonight was already going better than last night's little episode.

As soon as that ended, Pavi sat down in the audience, bored out of his mind as his obnoxious sister, Amber Sweet, began her routine. Pavi didn't expect to be entertained at all by this since he pretty much despised Amber with every fiber of his being. Until the unexpected happened, Amber tried for a spin as she tried to hit a note that in Pavi's opinion was a LITTLE too high for her and her face went flying. Pavi cracked up as the audience booed Amber off the stage. The bitch picked up her face and ran off.

Pavi made a mental note to somehow get Amber's face, she may have been an annoying bitch, but she was very pretty for sure. He got up and walked backstage with Luigi and his father. Fake snow began to fall onto the stage and Mag was lowered down onto the stage, singing Chromaggia's Lament, a song about an ill-fated bird, stuck to an arrow and unable to shake it loose. Pavi, however, ignored the song entirely and proceeded to play with the fake snow with his brother, forgetting for a moment that one, they hated each other and two; they were thirty-seven and thirty-two years old.

Pavi stopped playing with the snow and looked over when he heard the last line though. 'Wait-a a second, that's-a not how the song ends-a….' he thought to himself 'I wonder-a why she….oh god…' He looked up as Mag plucked her own eyes and held them out to the audience. Pavi looked over and saw Rotti cut Mag down from her swing, killing her on the wrought iron fence beneath her. Pavi thought for one second that maybe Graverobber was right…Maybe Rotti DID kill Marni, if he could kill Mag then was it really such a stretch that he could kill Marni? No, it was impossible…How could he do that to someone he loved? It had to be Nathan…it just had to.

Rotti immediately walked out on stage to make sure everyone thought it was just part of the show. Pavi felt a little uncomfortable; there was no way that was just part of the show. But then again…why did he feel so bad for Mag? Mag had spent the last few years of her life being a complete bitch to Pavi because of the way Rotti treated her. Also since Nathan had been so hesitant to kill Mag, maybe her death would hurt him. Pavi grinned and made sure to point out to Nathan that Mag was there, impaled on the fence. Nathan was disgusted by the apparent look of pleasure on Pavi's face. As Nathan walked past Luigi, he made the fatal mistake of turning his back on the murderer and Luigi tore open the back of Nathan's leg, crippling him.

Shilo arrived on the scene with a gasp as her father was crippled. Rotti began to praise Shilo. Thinking he was talking about him rather than Shilo, Luigi grinned and bashed Amber. Rotti quickly confirmed that he wasn't speaking about Luigi (what?)…or Pavi (aww…). Rotti thought Pavi was worthless? Then why did he care about him being with Graverobber? If he was worthless, why did Rotti insist he cared?

Shilo asked for her cure and Rotti promised to give it to her soon. Nathan, enraged, swore he'd kill Rotti for taking Shilo from him, leading to him being tazered by Rotti's henchwomen. What happened next, Pavi and Luigi pretended not to expect, Rotti told the audience he was dying. Pavi and Luigi pretended to grovel, telling him not to say he was dying. Nathan once again threatened to kill Rotti.

"I no longer trust you, father." Shilo said softly to Nathan, shaking her head.

"You can never trust a monster" both Pavi and Luigi snickered.

Pavi's ultimate hatred of Nathan was revealed to Shilo when he put an arm around her and sneered. "Did-a you know he killed-a your mother?"

"It was just an accident…" Nathan insisted.

"Accidents don't end in murder." Luigi grinned.

For once, Pavi agreed with his older brother as he gave Nathan a cold smirk. Rotti then said something that made Pavi hate Nathan even more. He told Shilo that Nathan was poisoning her medicine. How dare that bastard not only kill Marni but also poison Pavi's little sister! Shilo began to get incredibly ill, she was about to faint. Nathan could do nothing, Rotti would do nothing, Luigi didn't care, and Pavi had no idea what to do. Did he help his little sister and risk hurting her worse? Did he ignore her and let her do it herself and risk her getting hurt worse? He ended up just standing there staring at her with a blank look on his face.

Shilo got up, much to Pavi's relief…until he heard Rotti's plan. Shilo would get all of Geneco if she would just kill Nathan! "All of it?" Pavi gasped. "Oh no-a!" But Shilo did something Pavi could not comprehend. She refused to kill Nathan. How could she do that? He'd killed Marni! He'd poisoned Shilo! He'd…he'd…wait…what!? Rotti began to go off on how Nathan deserved all that happened to him. That spite in his voice. "Oh my-a god…Graverobber was-a right…" Pavi said to himself under his breath, breaking away from his scuffle with Luigi. "Papa DID kill Marni…" Shilo seemed to put this together before Pavi did, realizing that Rotti was using both her and Nathan through Marni's death. Pavi didn't have much time to think about this as the light went out and a gunshot rang out. When the lights came back on, Rotti was dying and Nathan had been shot. Pavi took an unsure step towards his father, not sure if he really wanted to be close to his father after what he'd done to Marni, but decided in the end, Rotti WAS still his father and he did care about him. But apparently Rotti didn't care much for Pavi or Luigi as he told them they were disgusting creatures and he didn't need them. Both men turned away, offended and turned off from their father. He even dismissed Amber as a disgusting embarrassment when she came out of the dressing room and walked over to him.

Pavi watched in surprise as Shilo ran to Nathan and spoke softly and lovingly to him. He returned the loving words. How could a father and child love each other so much? Even as a child Pavi had never received that level of affection from Rotti. Was he jealous of his little sister for growing up with a loving father? Not just that, but Graverobber clearly found Shilo attractive. Pavi couldn't compete with that. After all, Shilo didn't have to wear a mask. She was beautiful just the way she was. As Nathan died, Shilo got up and began to rejoice at her new freedom. Pavi waited until she'd left to run out after her.

"Shilo! Wait!" He called after her.

"Pavi, I can't be a member of your family…Not after tonight, I need to go do some serious thinking. I appreciate the fact that you care and I won't forget you, big brother, but I need to do a lot of thinking before I can even consider being a Largo." Shilo said before Pavi could speak.

" If-a you ever need-a anything…"

"Thank you. You should go be with the rest of your family though; it's always good to be with someone you love in your time of need…" Shilo said softly.

"You're-a right." Pavi gasped and he ran off, not back into the opera where his siblings were, but off towards the alleyway where he'd first met Graverobber. He saw Graverobber standing among a few junkies, but he didn't care that there were junkies there, he ran over to Graverobber and threw himself into his arms. "You were-a right…He did kill her…I'm-a sorry I didn't believe-a you…"

"Shouldn't you be with your family right now? You have no chance of getting your hands on Geneco if you're not there during the legal talks." Graverobber said, arms wrapping protectively around Pavi even as he told him he should leave.

"I don't-a care anymore. Amber can-a have it. I'm through with-a Geneco for-a a long, long time." Pavi said coldly.

"Are you sure? Geneco provides your home, without Geneco you might not be able to live there anymore…." Graverobber brought up the reality of the situation.

"We'll-a live together, just-a you and me." Pavi smiled.

"Hmm…I have a better idea…" Graverobber said, producing Rotti's will from his coat.

"Where-a did you get that?" Pavi gasped, reaching for it.

"It mentions Amber and Shilo on it, but if it's torn up, then there'll be a blood bath to see who gets Geneco…I have all the cards…yet again…I can't make it so you own Geneco, but I CAN make it so Amber has to let both of us stay…" Graverobber smirked.

"You're-a a genius, Graves!" Pavi grinned.

"I know." Graverobber smirked. "Now come on, let's go home."


	17. Chapter 17

Luigi was not happy that Pavi was still living in the Largo manor. He also wasn't too happy about Graverobber moving in. However, now that Amber was in charge, Pavi had no business living here in the manor; he could easily be pitched out onto the streets. Luigi had a great idea on how to deal with Pavi, though. "Pavi, come to my office immediately." Luigi said into the intercom of the Geneco building. Pavi wasn't given a seat of power in the new Geneco because he'd abandoned his family after the opera and gone to Graverobber instead.

"Go fuck-a yourself, Amber's in charge, not you, I don't-a have to listen to you." Came the reply.

"Yes, you do, you arrogant little fucker. You gave up any right to make your own choices when you abandoned us." Luigi retorted. "Now get your effeminate ass up here before I come down there and make your life miserable."

A few minutes later, Luigi's office door opened and in walked Pavi, glaring. "What-a do you want-a? I'm-a very busy." Pavi asked, folding his arms across his chest and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Close the door behind you." Luigi demanded. Pavi rolled his eyes and did so. "Good, now, Pavi, you like living where you do, right? Of course you do…and you like your little fucktoy living with you, don't you? Again, of course you do. I have a little leverage in the situation…I'm in a position to kick your ass out onto the street."

"I don't-a like where-a this is going…"Pavi said softly, eyes narrowing. "I think I have-a to go…" He turned quickly to leave.

"You're not going anywhere. We're going to have a little talk. I've heard a few rumors about you, Pavi…Rumors that lead me to believe you'll like my proposition…The first rumor I heard is that you've actually committed a few rapes in your life…That's somewhat irrelevant, but I think it justifies the end of the discussion. The second rumor is that you like men at least as much as you like women…and the final one is that you let this Graverobber you're sleeping with top you every night…These rumors lead me to believe that first of all, you deserve another taste of your own medicine and second of all that you'd probably enjoy it. My proposition, Pavi, is that in order for you and your grave robbing boyfriend to keep living with us, you'll do what I want when I want. Amber seemed to think this was a great idea when I told her." Luigi smirked.

"So…You're-a going to….use me as-a your personal…whore?" Pavi put two and two together and realized just how degrading this proposition was. "I don't-a think so…" he turned to leave again, but Luigi, now stand behind him, caught him by the shoulder and turned him around.

"Not only will I have you kicked out, but I'll personally see to it that your precious Marni's corpse is brought back here to my office and you will watch while I fuck that. Then I'll find little Shilo and I'll stab her until she loses consciousness, then I'll do to her what you did to all those women a year or so ago. Finally, I'll send our new Repoman after your little boyfriend and you'll watch, tied to a chair with eye hooks so you can't look away, while he's cut open alive and his organs are removed, any fucking questions?" Luigi smirked.

Pavi was speechless. He'd always thought of himself as the most twisted Largo, he'd raped women and removed their faces before after all; he'd done it countless times, in fact, every time he wanted a new face. He'd also fantasized about Marni before even as a corpse because he was sure she was still perfect. But for some reason, when Luigi mentioned doing all these things, it left a bad taste in Pavi's mouth and made him sick to his stomach. Would Luigi really go that far just out of hatred for Pavi? Dammit, Luigi seemed to know all too well how much Pavi cared about Marni, Shilo and Graverobber. "What-a do you want from me today, brother?" Pavi asked, lowering his proud head.

"Good boy…Keep being so compliant and little Shilo may even be allowed to be the new voice of Geneco as well as you and that drug dealer being allowed to live with us." Luigi sneered. He was clearly in a bad mood despite getting his way, so Pavi knew what was coming next. "I'm not quite angry yet, but I'm getting there, you wouldn't want me to take it out on Shilo or Graverobber, would you?" Luigi asked. Pavi bit his lip and shook his head, face flushed with humiliation beneath his mask at being forced to submit to his older brother. "Of course you wouldn't" Luigi said coldly. "Now on all fours. Don't fucking make me repeat myself."

Pavi did as he was told, getting down on all fours. The first blow was a kick to the ribs, it hurt the worst. Pavi tried not to let the pain get to him, though. He cried out every now and then when a particularly rough blow was landed, eventually he fell flat on the floor. Luigi turned him over and straddled him, leaning forward and taking out his knife, running it over Pavi's chest, drawing a little blood from a superficial scratch. He pulled the knife back and sunk it into Pavi's hip, causing the younger man to scream in agony. He pulled it out and cleaned it off on the sleeve of Pavi's shirt. Pavi would have complained about this normally, but he was in too much pain to complain about it now. Finally, Luigi pulled Pavi back onto all fours, yanked down his pants, and then removed his own. He took a moment to get himself ready, then without the benefit of any lubricant of any kind, he thrust hard into Pavi and grabbed his hips, moving him back and forth until finally Luigi pulled out and walked around to Pavi's face, finishing up on his face and in his hair. "Now go fucking clean yourself up and remember, this is between you, me and Amber. No one else finds out; if anyone even asks me about this, I'll do everything I promised I would and then, I'll fucking kill you." Luigi smirked. "Got it, brother?" He shoved Pavi to the ground and walked back to his desk. "Now get the fuck out of my office."

_A/N: No, I don't hate Luigi, I actually really like Luigi, but the fic needs a new conflict now that Rotti is gone and so I asked around and it turns out, a lot of people think Luigi would make a good villain, so there you have it. Also for those of you who don't know, yes, Pavi is, in fact, a rapist according to an interview with Terrance, so that's where that interesting little tidbit came from. Why, you may ask, then, is Luigi raping Pavi? Because I wouldn't put it past Luigi to also rape someone. Especially his own brother because he seems to like establishing himself as the alpha male and in the end, rape is about dominance and hatred, not sexual attraction usually. Sorry for the long author's note, I just thought I owed an explanation as to why Luigi is getting such a bad lot in the story._


	18. Chapter 18

Pavi left Luigi's office, humiliated and angry. How dare Luigi blackmail him! Traitor to the family or not, he was still a Largo, dammit! He was still involved in all the stupid Geneco functions, he still got stalked by the paparazzi just like his siblings and he still was treated like royalty by the people Luigi dubbed 'peasants'. What gave Luigi the right to treat him like this? Nothing other than the fact that bitch-queen Amber Sweet said he could.

Pavi didn't know how long he could keep this abuse up, so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He got a limo to take him to the Wallace household, where to his relief, Shilo answered the call buzzer and let him in. "Pavi, what did I tell you after the opera? I need to think about—wait…are you bleeding? Maybe you'd better come in." Shilo said, stepping back to let Pavi in. He looked around unsurely at first, Amber could be watching somehow. Knowing that both Amber AND Luigi seemed to want him hurt more than usual made Pavi very paranoid. When he decided nothing could hurt him in Shilo's house, he stepped through the door and looked around. It was a comforting sight; pictures of Marni hung everywhere, making him smile a little. "Now, what do you need?" Shilo asked, breaking Pavi's focus on the pictures.

"Luigi has-a some…plans…for-a you if I don't-a cooperate with him…If I were-a you I'd-a find somewhere safe to hide-a." Pavi said bluntly.

"Wh…what?" Shilo gasped. "What did I ever do to him? I don't understand…"

"I care-a about you, Shilo, you're-a my little sister AND you're-a the last memory of Marni I have-a to cling to…Luigi wants-a me to suffer and he'll-a start with the things I love-a…" Pavi replied. "So you've-a done nothing wrong…I'm-a going to keep-a Luigi as happy as possible so he doesn't turn-a his rage on you…Maybe you should come-a live with us so I can-a be there to protect-a you. Besides, Amber's offered to make-a you the new voice of Geneco." 'If I act like a whore for Luigi…' Pavi thought to himself after saying that.

"Like Mag?" Shilo asked suspiciously. "I don't want to end up like her…Dead. I mean…"

"I'd-a protect you with-a my life, little sister." Pavi promised. "I wouldn't let-a anyone hurt you."

"A…Alright…I trust you." Shilo said.

"Shall we?" Pavi held out his hand to Shilo, who looked nervous, but took it anyway and the two of them walked off to Pavi's limo. They got in and drove off towards the Geneco building, where Pavi walked up to Amber's office followed by Shilo. "Amber, I brought-a the new voice of Geneco with-a me."

"Oh have you?" Amber asked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh…hello, Sara." Amber said, getting Shilo's name wrong.

"It's…Shilo…actually," Shilo said timidly. Amber Sweet was just as scary as she'd been in the alley when Shilo had been watching Graverobber give all the junkies their hits of Z. In fact, she had more power now, so she was scarier.

"Shilo has-a agreed to be the new voice-a of Geneco." Pavi continued. "She's-a perfect for-a the job, she sings-a beautifully and she can dance-a too."

"Oh, Luigi wanted to see you, Pavi." Amber said nastily.

Pavi gritted his teeth and turned to leave the room. "Shilo, you should-a stay here. If-a you need anything, Graverobber now has-a a communicator, I gave-a it to him, contact him, I'll-a be busy."

"What the fuck took you so long?" Luigi sneered when Pavi walked into the room.

"I was-a busy." Pavi replied flatly, head held high and proud, he would not let Luigi take his pride and dignity. No matter how much he did to him. Pavi wouldn't give Luigi the satisfaction of breaking him. He'd be like Marni; he'd take the abuse for the people he loved. That was the most important thing Marni had ever taught him; you can do anything for the ones you love.

"Well you'll be busy tonight when you watch me fuck Marni's corpse then. Unless you get down on your knees and put that mouth of yours to better use." Luigi smirked, undoing his pants and letting them drop as he pulled down his underwear.

Pavi winced but leaned forward and began to suck. He kept it up, harder and faster. If he was going to do this to keep Shilo and Graverobber safe, he'd make sure to do it right. However a minute later, he heard a gasp from the doorway. He turned around and saw Shilo standing there in the doorway. "W…What's going on in here?" Shilo gasped. Pavi pulled away from Luigi and motioned for Shilo to get out as fast as she could. She opened her mouth to protest, but Pavi shook his head and Shilo ran off.

"Why the fuck did you stop, you fucker!?" Luigi asked, grabbing Pavi's head and pushing it back down, causing the younger man to gag a little. Luigi grabbed Pavi by the hair and pushed his head up and down. "Now you're doing it right, you slut." He groaned as he finished up in Pavi's mouth. Pavi gulped uncomfortably, swallowing. "Now get the fuck out."

Pavi got up and left the room. Shilo was waiting outside for him. "Why were you doing that?" She asked, looking up at Pavi. "You clearly didn't enjoy it and my dad told me that if you do that for someone, you're supposed to love them and enjoy it."

"Shilo, forget-a what you saw." Pavi said softly. "It's-a not important. What's important is that you and-a Graverobber are safe-a." Pavi added, looking down at Shilo and smiling sadly. "Let's-a go home before-a Luigi asks me for something else. Oh, and don't-a tell Graverobber."

Shilo knew how Graverobber and Pavi felt about each other, so she wasn't sure if she should do what Pavi said, Graverobber might have to know. In Shilo's opinion, if Pavi was protecting her, someone should protect Pavi. She, of course, knew Pavi's bad qualities from all the magazines she read and all the TV she'd watched while she was trapped in her room, but still he didn't deserve this, no one did, no one deserved to be humiliated and treated like dirt just because the person treating them that way was bored.

Once they were in the limo, Shilo asked a question that had been on her mind the whole time. "What was my mother like?"

Pavi smiled sadly. "She was-a…beautiful…she was-a kind, she was the most-a amazing woman I ever met-a. sometimes I wish-a I'd been just three years older, then-a I might have-a been with her. She was-a incredible. She taught-a me that a person can do anything-a for the ones you love. And right now, that's-a you and Graverobber."

"Yeah… About Graverobber, I think you should tell him." Shilo said uncomfortably. "I mean, if you're protecting me, maybe you should have someone protecting you…"

"I don't-a want to get him involved." Pavi replied. "So don't-a tell him."

"Why?"

"It's-a complicated, let's-a just say I couldn't-a protect you from Luigi if-a her found out that even you knew. I owe too much-a to your mother to let-a you get hurt that way." Pavi insisted. "Just-a drop it. Forget-a what you saw."

"Okay…" Shilo said, uncomfortable with the idea of just forgetting. Pavi was slowly becoming important to her; she was allowing another family figure into her life now just after she was still raw about the man who'd raised her for her whole life. She wondered privately if she had to acknowledge Luigi and Amber as her siblings, she didn't like them at all and would have much rather just have had Pavi as her older brother by himself.

They arrived at the Largo manor in about an hour. Pavi stepped out first to help Shilo out. "You can-a live in your mother's old room, it's-a nice and far away from Luigi's room, so you'll-a be safe." As they walked into the house, Graverobber watched them walk up the stairs to the second floor where the bedrooms were located.

"Hey, kid, you're coming to live with us?" He asked, noticing Shilo was with Pavi.

"Yes-a, she is, she's-a the new voice of Geneco. And-a as I've told-a you before, she's-a my little sister, she belongs-a here just as much as those two wastes of flesh and-a oxygen Amber and-a Luigi." Pavi explained.

"Yeah, I'm going to be living here with my new family." Shilo smiled a bit awkwardly, she didn't want anyone to end up hurt, but she still felt Graverobber should know what was happening.

She didn't have to, though, Graverobber wasn't as dim as Pavi was, so he noticed things were different about Pavi, like the fact that the side of his shirt and pants was bloody and he was walking with less certainty than he used to, like his pride was wounded as well as his body. He followed Pavi and Shilo up the stairs.

"I'm a little tired; I think I'm going to go to bed." Shilo said softly, yawning.

"Can-a I tuck-a you in?" Pavi asked, the question was, oddly, not sexual in any way. "I want-a to make up for lost time with-a you. Your-a 'father' may not-a have told you, but I first-a tried to meet you when-a you were only four."

"Well….Alright…" Shilo said, walking into the bedroom and laying down on the bed. She pulled back the covers and laid back. Pavi walked over and pulled the covers up to Shilo's neck, just like Marni used to do for him. He kissed her on the forehead and turned to leave the room. "Pavi…Thanks for being so nice to me…"

Pavi smiled and switched off the light, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. He walked back to his room where Graverobber was waiting for him. "Pavi, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked, looking at Pavi suspiciously.

"What-a do you mean?" He asked, cocking his head to one side and trying to smile.

"Well, for one thing you're all bloody, for another thing, you're walking weird like your ribs are bruised or broken and finally, Shilo looked like she wanted to tell me something." Graverobber frowned. "You can tell me anything, Pavi, I won't think any less of you."

"No, I can't-a tell you, you'll-a only get hurt…and Shilo will-a get hurt too." Pavi shook his head, turning away from Graverobber.

"Please? It's hurting me that you won't tell me. You should be able to trust me by now." Graverobber said, standing in front of Pavi and grasping his hands gently.

"No, really, I don't-a mean emotionally." Pavi insisted. "It's-a not good for me to tell-a you."

Graverobber sighed in annoyance and decided to try a different way to get the information out of Pavi. "Tell me or I'll make you tell me." Graverobber growled, grabbing Pavi by the throat.

Pavi shook his head. "Luigi can't-a even get-a information from-a me that way and he grips-a much-a tighter."

Graverobber gritted his teeth in annoyance. How would he get the information out of Pavi? "I know…How about a hit a Z?" Graverobber asked, taking a Zydrate gun from his pocket and expertly twirling it in his hand.

"Okay!" Pavi grinned, his dim mind not suspecting anything. He removed his shirt and lay back on the bed. Graverobber grinned and leaned over him, pressing the gun to Pavi's chest and setting it off.

"Now, Pavi, just relax and lay back…" Graverobber leaned over him again, gently pinning him by the wrists and swinging one leg over Pavi's hips so he was straddling him. "Now are you going to tell me what happened?"

"No…I can't-a…"Pavi said, sounding dazed. "I don't-a even remember what-a happened anymore…" That was half a lie, he remembered Luigi blackmailing him, but he couldn't remember exactly what had happened, especially since he didn't feel the pain of the beating anymore.

Graverobber sighed in exasperation and sat back. "Alright then…I'll go ask the kid." He got up and headed off to Shilo's room, knocking on the door. Shilo didn't answer. "Dammit. Asleep." Graverobber concluded, walking back to Pavi's room only to find Pavi was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

By the time Shilo woke up the next morning, Pavi had gone to the Geneco building already, leaving Shilo and Graverobber alone. "Good morning, kid." Graverobber smiled a little at Shilo.

"Good morning, Graverobber." Shilo returned the greeting, sitting down across from Graverobber.

"So, kid, Pavi's been acting really weird lately, any idea what's wrong with him?" Graverobber asked suspiciously.

Shilo bit her lip and looked at the ground. "I…I don't know if I should tell you." She looked up at Graverobber. He looked so powerful and amazing. If anyone could protect her and Pavi, it was him. "Well, alright…Last night when I went to the Geneco building with Pavi, he left me alone with Amber because she told him Luigi needed him for something, so I waited a while and when he didn't come back, I thought maybe he was waiting for me to come find him, so I went to Luigi's office, I opened the door and…and…he was on his knees in front of Luigi, sucking on…well…you know…"Shilo blushed as she tried to explain.

Graverobber looked grimly over at Shilo as she spoke. "I don't think Pavi would do that, he may be…well…promiscuous, but he has some standards and he's got a sense of dignity and pride. Are you sure he wasn't doing something else?"

"It was in his mouth! I swear, that's what I saw!" Shilo insisted, looking disgusted. "And he didn't want to, Luigi made him do it."

"I'll see for myself…" Graverobber said, he shuddered at the thought of Pavi doing that sort of thing for Luigi. He just couldn't imagine his proud, beautiful Pavi doing something like that for his older brother or maybe he just didn't want to imagine it.

He wondered if Pavi was still home and what he'd have to say about it. He heard two voices in Pavi's bedroom. One of them was Pavi's soft overly Italian-accented voice and the other was Luigi's rough abrasive voice. Graverobber couldn't quite make out what they were saying, so he opened the door a little and peered inside. He covered his mouth to keep from either gasping or crying out in outrage as he saw Luigi shove Pavi over the bed, rip down his pants and thrust savagely into him over and over again. He felt his heart wrenching in his chest at the sound of Pavi's whimpers of pain.

"Shut up and bite the pillow, slut." Luigi growled. Of course with Graverobber and Shilo's lives on the line, Pavi did as he was told, even white teeth digging into the fabric and down of the pillow.

Luigi kept going until he finished up and tossed Pavi to the ground, kicking him in the ribs and walking towards the door. Graverobber stepped back and pretended to be just walking down the hall.

That night, Pavi sat by Shilo's bedside and watched her fall asleep, smiling at her and stroking her hair. When he got tired, he got up and walked to his bedroom, walking in. The door slammed behind him. "Huh!? Oh-a, it's-a you, Graves…" Pavi smiled a little. "What's-a going on?"

"Why didn't you tell me, Pavi?!"

"Tell-a you what? I don't-a understand…" Pavi decided to play dumb.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Pavi!" Graverobber shouted. "How often does he do that to you!?"

"Every day for-a the past three days" Pavi said, eyes downcast, staring sadly at the ground.

"Do you fucking like it!? That's it, isn't it? You like being treated like that, you enjoy getting fucked by your own brother more than you enjoy sleeping with me, don't you!?" Graverobber glared; hurt that Pavi would lie to him about something so serious.

Pavi's eyes flashed with anger at Graverobber's words. He slapped him hard across the face. "You prick! How-a could you even insinuate that-a about me? You think I like-a being raped!? You're-a a complete dick!"

Graverobber realized the magnitude of what he'd said and immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry, Pavi…" He said softly. "But why do you let him do that to you? Why don't you fight back?"

"I can't-a…He'll kill you and he'll rape Shilo." Pavi explained.

"I'll kill the motherfucker…" Graverobber growled.

"Don't-a go after him!" Pavi gasped.

"Why not?" Graverobber asked. "I'll kick his ass."

"Because if- he finds out that you know-a, he will kill you, he will-a rape Shilo and then he will kill-a me. Do you get-a it now?" Pavi asked, annoyed at having to explain this again.

Graverobber sighed softly and sat down on the bed. He began to think about this whole issue. First of all, could he take Luigi down if he wanted to? Well, Graverobber wasn't much for bragging, but he'd won his share of brawls in high school and life on the streets had made him tough. But what affect would his actions have on Pavi and Shilo? It had crushed him to watch what Luigi did to Pavi and Shilo was just a kid, neither of them really deserved to be abused or killed or both and Graverobber wouldn't put it past bitch-queen Amber to allow Luigi to do both. Finally, he wondered why he ever even got involved with Pavi. He should have never offered him the Zydrate, then this all would have been avoided. But now it was too late, he was in love and there was no way to fight it. So it was settled, he had to go deal with Luigi.

Graverobber walked to Luigi's room and knocked on the door. When Luigi opened it, Graverobber punched him hard in the face. "Knock it the fuck off, you piece of shit!" Was all Graverobber said, before he turned to leave.

"I can't kill you because Amber would get pissed, she still likes to buy her Z off of you, however, I CAN take my rage at you out on precious Pavi, can't I?" Luigi smirked.

"You son of a bitch!" Graverobber shouted, landing another punch on Luigi. Luigi glared and took out his knife, about to jam it into Graverobber's body until Pavi ran into the room.

"Stop-a that, Luigi! I'll-a do anything, just don't-a hurt him!" Pavi begged.

"Alright, I want him to leave first, then I want you on your hands and knees." Luigi sneered.

Pavi motioned for Graverobber to go away. He stopped for a minute and refused, but Luigi was getting ready start seriously hurting Pavi, so he left, wincing at the sounds of pain and anguish from the room behind him. As Pavi stood there on all fours like a dog, he escaped into his mind.

He was fifteen years old again and looking for Marni to help him go over his homework. He arrived at her room only to find her sitting there in her pink lingerie sobbing. Pavi felt slight discomfort in is pants when he saw her like that, but back then he wasn't a rapist or a pervert like he was now, no, he was a little gentleman (to Marni at least), so he got a robe from Marni's closet and draped it over her shoulders for her.

"Thank you, Pavi." Marni smiled, pulling the robe on and wiping away a tear from her eye.

"Why-a do you put-a up with papa and-a Luigi if they're both so cruel to you, mama Marni?" Pavi asked, reaching out to gently touch Marni's arm, comforting her.

"Mag needs her eyes and you need someone to show you a mother's love, Paviche, as long as you both need me, I'll do whatever it takes, you guys are the world to me." Marni replied with a sad smile, pulling Pavi close to her and hugging him tightly.

"Mama Marni, you're-a the world to me too." Pavi smiled a little.

"Graverobber, Shilo, you're the world to-a me…" Pavi said to himself as Luigi gave a particularly rough thrust. "I'd-a do anything for you…" He winced and looked over his shoulder at Luigi who was now digging a knife into Pavi's shoulder. "Anything…"


	20. Chapter 20

Graverobber couldn't very well let Pavi continue to suffer like that, so he did the only logical thing he could think of. He went to Amber. If she'd okayed Luigi's actions, then she could certainly revoke those 'privileges' of his. "Hello, miss… 'Sweet'…" Graverobber said, practically spitting out the word 'sweet'. Amber was anything but. "I've got a bone to pick with you about your brother."

"Which one?" Amber asked, filing her nails boredly as she disregarded Graverobber entirely. "Oh…pervy Pavi…right?" She asked, looking up. "He's your problem now, Graves; he stopped being my problem when you started banging him."

"Really? But you have the right to essentially whore him out to Luigi? But he's not your problem?" Graverobber said, his voice just dripping with disdain and dislike for the woman before him.

"If he wants to live in our house, he'll do what Luigi wants." Amber replied coldly. "It's not my fault he bailed on us in our time of need, it's his."

"Have you ever thought maybe he 'bailed' on you guys because you treat him like shit?" Graverobber asked. He couldn't believe he was defending Pavi, but he sort of understood why.

"Why should you care? All you do is use him for sex." Amber asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not anymore." Graverobber said quietly. "Wait a second…I think I get why you're giving Luigi so much power…You two are fucking, aren't you?" Graverobber laughed. "Un-fucking-believable, you're boinking your own brother and whereas Pavi doesn't do it willingly, I bet you just spread your legs for Luigi at a snap of his fingers. You're wrapped around his finger, aren't you? It makes sense, that's why you give him whatever he wants."

"Don't you dare tell anyone!" Amber screeched.

"Oh I won't, if you promise not to let him touch Pavi or the kid." Graverobber said with a grin.

"Fine." Amber lied, "I'll keep him off of your little butt-buddy and your lovechild."

"And I'll pretend what you just said made any sense whatsoever." Graverobber walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, Shilo was terrified, she didn't know why she'd been called to Luigi's office, she told herself to be brave and to believe that Pavi would be there for her if she needed him. Of course he was. He'd refused to let her go alone. He was walking towards Luigi's office right by Shilo's side. They arrived there and knocked on the door, which Luigi opened, glaring when he saw Pavi. "I don't remember requesting the 'pleasure' of your company, brother." Luigi sneered.

"I'm-a not about to leave-a my little sister alone with-a you." Pavi glared right back at Luigi, pushing his way past his older brother and walking into the office with Shilo following close behind him. As soon as they were in, Luigi closed and locked the door.

"Now, who's first?" Luigi asked.

"Wait…what?!" Shilo gasped.

"No! You can't-a! We had-a a deal!" Pavi shook his head, staring in disbelief at Luigi. "You said-a you'd leave her alone."

"I lied; life's a bitch, isn't it?" Luigi said coldly.

"If-a you want-a to hurt Shilo, you'll-a have-a to go through me first." Pavi said, stepping between Luigi and Shilo. A smarter man wouldn't have challenged the eldest Largo, but Pavi was not a smarter man and all he knew right now was that his little sister needed him and he'd do anything for her, even if it meant almost dying. Luigi took the challenge very seriously, grabbing Pavi by the hair and throwing him to the ground. He stepped on Pavi's back, kneeling down to tie his hands and together and then his legs.

"Now, the more you cooperate the less I'll have to hurt Shilo." Luigi said with a smirk. "Now, you know what to do, put your loud mouth to good use." As soon as Luigi said this, Pavi did exactly as he was told, taking his older brother into his mouth and looking humiliated and saddened that Shilo was in the room. He sucked better than he ever had before, though, because he wanted things to go as well as possible for Shilo. Maybe if he could get Luigi off before he turned his attentions to Shilo, he'd lose interest. This proved not to be the case as half way through, when Luigi was hard enough for entry, he turned towards Shilo, who lay there trembling, too scared to move.

"Don't-a you touch her! I'll-a kill you!" Pavi struggled against his bindings, trying to get out and rescue Shilo before Luigi could do anything to her, but he was too late, Luigi had Shilo's skirt up and her panties down already. "Stop, Luigi! Please-a! Let her go-a! She's-a done nothing wrong!"

Luigi ignored Pavi's begging and threats and Shilo's desperate whimpers for mercy as he took Shilo quickly and painfully. Pavi closed his eyes tightly so at least he wouldn't have to see it, but the image was burned into his mind. It was all his fault. If he had just kept Graverobber from confronting Luigi, Luigi would never know that anyone knew about the arrangement but him and Pavi, so Shilo wouldn't be suffering right now. "Oh-a god, no…" Pavi said to himself, shaking his head. "Not her…please not Shilo…you can have-a me, you can kill-a me…you can make-a me do any degrading thing in-a the world, just don't hurt Shilo." His suffering turned to rage as he kept fighting against the bindings, but Luigi was too good at tying things apparently because Pavi just couldn't break free no matter how hard he tried.

Shilo's screams of pain and cries for mercy only made things worse; Pavi struggled harder against the bindings, which only seemed to make them tighter. "Please…Please stop! It hurts! Don't do this! Someone help!" Shilo whimpered

"Shut the fuck up, 'little sister'" Luigi sneered. "Or I'll shoot Pavi in his pathetic stolen face. Every word you scream is another bullet in his fucking face."

That quieted Shilo down. She may have been in pain, but she didn't want Pavi to get hurt anymore, so she shut her mouth and just took it quietly. 'My god, she really is-a just like Marni…' Pavi said. And just like that, he was fifteen again, watching Luigi fuck Marni. 'No! No! Oh fuck no! You can't-a! Stop it! Let-a her go! You're-a hurting her! You're-a hurting her you sick fuck…' Pavi closed his eyes as tightly as he could, it would all be over soon. Then he could take Shilo home and tell her it wasn't her fault and everything would be okay, maybe get her something nice to drink and put her to bed.

Finally after what seemed like hours but in reality was probably less than forty minutes, Luigi finished up, pulled out and got redressed. "Get your panties back on, you little bitch." He spat at Shilo, then he untied Pavi and shoved the two of them out of his office before Pavi had time to retaliate for what had just happened.

Pavi took Shilo home and brought her to his room, sitting her down on the bed. "Shilo…I…I'm-a so sorry…I thought-a I could protect-a you…I was-a wrong." Pavi said softly, hugging Shilo tightly. "I would-a have died to make-a sure you never had-a to feel that."

"I don't want you to die, Pavi." Shilo replied, tears still welling in her eyes. "I…I wish my dad was still alive…Then none of this would be happening, you'd still have your family…I'd still have mine…"

"I lost-a my family the minute I-a found Graverobber" Pavi disagreed. "I wish-a you still had-a your 'father' but now you have-a me and I would-a do anything for you."

"Well…now that I'm a Largo…what do I do?" Shilo asked.

"Well, you're-a also the voice of Geneco, so you do as-a you saw Mag do, you perform-a in commercials, you perform-a at-a the opera, you attend-a openings and are-a seen with-a the face of Geneco." Pavi smiled a little, Shilo didn't want to talk about what had just happened, she clearly just wanted to move on, as did Pavi.

"And who's the face of Geneco?" Shilo asked.

"Well-a, it was supposed to be Amber, but she wasn't as-a popular as me, so that's me. Amber's still-a the head of Geneco, but I'm-a its face." Pavi explained as best he could.

"Good. I can definitely get used to spending time with you." Shilo smiled a little.


	21. Chapter 21

It was announced soon that a new Genetic Opera was to take place to introduce the new voice of Geneco properly to the public. The commercials hadn't really been a proper introduction, nor had seeing her at the openings of new, unnecessary buildings and other places that only benefited those who could afford to go to the opera. Shilo was told to learn a few songs and had a costume flung at her by Amber Sweet. She was so confused and unsure of what to do.

"Pavi, how do I do this? I can't sing with Luigi there, I can't know he's there watching my every move. I could end up like Mag…He'd do it too, I know he would." Shilo said softly, looking nervously up at her older brother. She had no idea how to react to all of this and looked to him for guidance, after all, he had been a Largo much longer than she had, so he knew more about what was expected of the family.

"We have-a to put on a happy face for-a the public, that's part of being a Largo, we have-a to make the public happy or else-a we'd all be killed, see, repossession isn't-a a very popular decision." Pavi explained, not missing a beat as he brushed his hair in the vanity mirror across from his bed where Shilo sat reading an article about herself in 'The Evening Slice'

"These people are vultures…Listen to this 'Many wonder if Miss Largo is living only on the publicity of the incident at the last Genetic Opera. Rumors circulate that she's using the death of both father figures to gain sympathy and a fan following.'" Shilo read aloud. "How could they write that about me? I loved my father."

"That's-a nothing compared to what-a they'll write once you start-a having affairs or dating. You should-a see what they said about-a me when I started sleeping with-a Graves." Pavi chuckled. "In-a a perfect world, we could-a use publicity against Luigi, but it's-a not a perfect world, is-a it?"

"No one would do anything about it?" Shilo asked, surprised.

"Nope-a." Pavi replied, shaking his head.

"Wait, wait, so what is Luigi if you're the face of Geneco, I'm the voice of Geneco and Amber's the head of Geneco?" Shilo had been confused about this for a long time.

"Well-a, I'd call-a him the fist of Geneco if-a anything." Pavi replied, shrugging. He finally managed to tear his eyes away from his reflection.

"So there's another opera coming up, is there?" Came a deep voice from the doorway.

Pavi and Shilo both looked over, relieved to hear Graverobber's voice and see him standing in the doorway. "Yes-a, are you coming?" Pavi asked hopefully, standing up and walking over to Graverobber.

"Princess Sweet has made it clear I'm not welcome." Graverobber shrugged. "But I'll be outside to make sure nothing happens to the two of you."

Pavi sighed and looked at the ground for a minute, before hugging Graverobber tightly and kissing him. "Make-a sure you're-a safe,"

"And you make sure you're safe and she's safe." Graverobber replied. "By the way, you two have been pretty quiet for the past week, is something wrong?"

"No." Pavi and Shilo replied automatically. Now Graverobber knew something was wrong and he was surer than he'd ever been of anything in his life that it was Luigi related. If that fucker had turned his attentions on Shilo, it was time for Pavi, as a big brother to Shilo, to do something, stand up for both of them and make sure Luigi never did such a thing again.

"Pavi, can I talk to you privately for a minute?" Graverobber asked, grabbing Pavi by the shoulders and steering him out of the room and into the hallway. "Now that Shilo is involved, you really need to stand up for yourself, Pavi, I know what Luigi must have done to you two and you need to stop him. If you fight back, you can probably stop him."

"How-a many times do I have-a to tell you? If-a I fight back, he'll-a hurt Shilo again and then he will kill-a you." Pavi replied.

"He's already hurt Shilo and he's already done worse to you than killing you, don't worry about me, stand up for yourself and your little sister, dammit!" Graverobber shouted, grabbing Pavi by the shoulders and shaking him. He wondered again how he'd ever gotten involved with Pavi in the first place, the man had been better off without him, from what he'd seen, Pavi had been able to stand up for himself before he fell in love with him, he'd cared about no one but himself so standing up for his own rights and privileges came naturally. Now he seemed so unsure and scared. Scared to death that Shilo and Graverobber would fall victim to Luigi's cruelty. He wondered why Pavi loved him so much when he'd made him into this pathetic broken man, maybe, like Graverobber, Pavi just couldn't help it, being in love, that is.

Back in the room, Shilo couldn't help but feel afraid to ever leave the relative safety of Pavi's room, she hadn't slept in a while, she was too afraid Luigi would come into her room and harm her again. She felt safer with Pavi and Graverobber in the same room as her. She was also terrified that if she performed at The Genetic Opera she'd end up just like Mag at the hands of Luigi. She secretly hoped she'd some how be able to get out of performing, but she had the feeling that it wouldn't work, so she just looked blankly at the mirrors that covered Pavi's room.

Pavi, meanwhile, was feeling terrible that he'd just let that happen to Shilo. He shouldn't have gone down so easily, he should have tried to fight back, then maybe Shilo wouldn't be suffering right now. Shilo shouldn't have had to have her first time with Luigi, especially without wanting to. Pavi glared in the direction of Luigi's room. He'd gone back on his promise, so what was to stop him from trying to have Graverobber killed since he'd already harmed Shilo after Pavi did as he was told just like Luigi had said. He'd done everything for that fucker and how did he repay him? By defiling the one piece of Marni Pavi still had to cling to and right in front of his eyes too!

Back at the Geneco building, Luigi was just finishing up with Amber, who seemed to enjoy this much more than her former romps with Graverobber in the alleyway. "That's it, come on, Luigi! Harder than that! You can do better!" Amber urged him on. Luigi was all too happy to comply with Amber's wishes. He could do whatever he wanted as long as he kept the slut happy. He may not have owned Geneco, but he might as well have with how much Amber let him get away with. He could kill anyone he wanted and he could abuse Pavi as much as he wanted. He didn't know what was more fun, beating Pavi, raping him or making him watch while Shilo was abused. It all fucked with his screwed up younger brother's head. Of course Amber didn't care about Pavi OR Shilo. Pavi was just a freak and Amber was jealous of Shilo, so why should she care what happened to either of them?

Later that night, Shilo went back to her room to sleep, thinking of all that had happened and ending up crying herself to sleep because of it. Nathan was gone. Mag was gone. Pavi was all she had and he was doing everything he could for her and suffering for it. She wondered if there was anything she could do to prevent this from ever happening again, but she couldn't think of a single thing. "There's got to be a way to fix this." She said softly herself before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Graverobber gave a soft groan as he pulled out of Pavi and lay next to him on the bed. "Are you alright, Pavi? You were really quiet tonight…I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No-a…I was-a thinking about-a what Luigi did…I can't-a believe he did that to Shilo. How could-a anyone do such a thing to her?" He looked disgusted. "If-a I were in charge, Luigi would-a be on the chopping block, he'd-a be so gone that no one would even remember his name."

Graverobber sighed and held Pavi close to him. "Stop obsessing about it, it's not going to help, it won't make what happened go away. Just help Shilo get through this and help her to make sure it doesn't happen again, it's all up to you to protect her at the opera because I can't be there, you've got to be strong, Pavi. Try to remember how you used to protect yourself before you met me."

"I don't-a want to remember a time before I met-a you…" Pavi said softly. "Well, except-a when Marni was alive, but she always protected me when-a she was alive…"

"Pavi…" Graverobber shook his head, holding the other man protectively close to him. "I'll do what I can to make sure he can't hurt you and Shilo, I promise."


	22. Chapter 22

The Genetic Opera was fast approaching. Shilo may have been frightened, but she also couldn't help being somewhat excited. She'd never been famous or important before, even when Rotti had tried to take her under his wing at last year's opera. She always felt best when Pavi would introduce her to the paparazzi as his 'amazingly talented little sister' 'Better than Mag!' he would say. Shilo felt a little bad about being compared to Mag and she wondered if she was really better or it Pavi was just being nice. Before Shilo knew it, there were posters of her all over the city in different costumes; she was appearing in commercials singing that stupid song she'd seen nonstop on TV last year. She heard it in her sleep at night even (Bravi! Bravi! Bravissimi, The Genetic Opera is good!). She definitely didn't enjoy spending time with Luigi even when making TV commercials. She stayed as far from him and as close to Pavi as possible.

Pavi, in order to keep up appearances, was never openly at odds with Luigi in public and he warned Shilo against appearing to have anything short of familial love for the bastard. When asked why, he simply said "It's what's-a good for-a you, for-a me, for-a Geneco and for-a this family." Whenever he gave this answer, though, he always seemed like he was trying to make himself believe it too. "Anyway-a, let's-a have a look at-a your costume, Shilo, I want-a to see you in it." Pavi smiled and walked Shilo back to her room where the costume was stored. He waited outside while she changed. When she came out, she was wearing a white feather top under a white corset, her skirt was open in the front and long in the back, she wore a pair of short white shorts which would barely cut it as a pair of underwear under the skirt, the outfit was complete with white lace stockings, white lace gloves and knee-high white boots, even going as far as to have a little white pair of angel wings attached to the back and white ribbons in Shilo's long black hair.

"You look-a perfect!" Pavi gasped, taking in the whole look of Shilo's outfit, she looked like an angel, like Pavi imagined Marni might be looking right now in heaven. Pavi wasn't by any means a religious man, but he did want to believe that Marni was still happy and alive somewhere in the universe. Maybe she was even happier now that Nathan was with her.

"Thank you." Shilo smiled nervously, she'd worn some short skirts in her life, but never a skirt that showed off what was essentially a pair of panties. She was a little nervous about wearing this in front of so many people, but if Pavi liked it, then she figured it would be alright.

"You look-a so much like-a Marni, it's-a unbelievable almost." He said, looking sadly at her. "Do you like-a being the new voice of Geneco?" Pavi asked, concerned for Shilo's happiness.

"Yes, I guess I do…I mean, it's nice to have so many people want to know about me and care about me. It's like being Mag…I miss her so much…I even wrote a song for her that I'm going to sing at the opera tonight." Shilo smiled a little. She looked at the ground sadly, thinking about Mag. "She told me to chase the morning…I wish I were free to do that right now…"

"I'm-a sorry, Shilo, I can't-a help you with that, I can't-a disobey Luigi or he'll-a kill Graverobber and I'll-a be forced to watch." Pavi looked saddened

"I…." Shilo tried to think of some way to help Pavi stand up to Luigi, but she couldn't think of anything short of killing him and she didn't like the idea of killing anyone, even Luigi.

"If you were-a to just disappear one day, I wouldn't stop-a you or go-a after…" Pavi said. "I would tell-a Luigi that you just…ran-a away." He suggested, looking at the ground.

"I wouldn't leave you to take all the punishment yourself." Shilo said, shaking her head. "We'll get this settled at the opera tonight. Be brave, we can survive this, we're stronger than Luigi is, no matter what he thinks, together we can handle anything he can throw at us." Shilo smiled sadly, walking closer to Pavi and patting him on the back. "Now I should get changed so no one else sees my costume before I go on." She walked past him and into her room. She came out in her usual white top and little black skirt.

"We had-a better get going, we wouldn't want-a to be late, we'd-a miss all the publicity." Pavi said, turning to head downstairs. Shilo grabbed her costume box and followed him out of the house and to the limo. Graverobber was waiting for them.

"Pavi, I have an idea of how you can get me into the opera to help you and Shilo. Bring me as your date, I know you have this thing for bringing two GENterns, but I thought maybe given the circumstances, I could take their place." Graverobber suggested.

"Aright, get-a in, then." Pavi said, motioning for Graverobber to follow him and Shilo into the limo. The three of them arrived at the opera.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Amber asked, pointing to Graverobber.

"He's-a my date. Got-a a problem with-a that, slut?" Pavi asked, tossing his head mockingly as he spoke to Amber.

"Speaking of dates, where's yours?" Graverobber smirked at Amber, referring to Luigi.

"Probably waiting backstage." Amber replied nastily, insinuating that Luigi meant to hurt Shilo somehow. Graverobber picked up on the threat and nudged Pavi, whispering for him to follow Shilo. Pavi didn't need to be told twice and immediately followed Shilo backstage.

The opera started, as the last one had, with the Bandleader leading a dance crew of GENterns in and getting the audience involved. Graverobber found a seat in the front row and sat down, watching to make sure nothing seemed to be happening backstage. For thee first act, Amber Sweet entered, looking like a pink frosted muffin in her poofy skirt and top. She began to sing some ridiculous song about how hard it was to be beautiful. Her background dancers all looked like rejects from a little girl's doll set and the music was terrible. Graverobber swore he saw six people pantomime putting a gun to their heads and half the audience either cover their ears or begin trying to boo Amber off stage again. When the soft booing became a roar of 'YOU SUCK! GET OFF THE STAGE! BOOOOO!' Amber began to run off in tears.

Pavi walked out onto the stage. "And now, ladies and-a gentlemen, the moment you've-a all been-a waiting for, please give-a a warm welcome to-a Geneco's littlest sister, Shilo Largo!" He clapped to get the audience to start applauding and when the applause rose, Pavi was off the stage and Shilo walked slowly on, singing about Mag's advice to her during the brief time she'd known her.

"_Can't someone set me free to chase the morning and be what I'll be…_"Shilo sang. It was a nice enough song, if a little emotional. Pavi swore he saw tears in Shilo's eyes as she sang. "_I was a sheltered rose, but now I've had room to grow…is it worth it? I don't know, no…not anymore…"_ depressing or not, the audience was showing Shilo a lot of love. When she finished, "Sometimes_ a broken wing can't keep you from flying…but a broken heart will make you fall_" the audience burst into thunderous applause. Shilo bowed and walked slowly off stage.

"You were-a perfect!" Pavi told her. "Mag would be-a proud."

A slow sarcastic clap was heard behind them. "Bravi." Luigi's voice mocked. "They really ate up that mourning crap, didn't they?"

Pavi moved in front of Shilo protectively. "It seemed-a genuine to me." Pavi replied. "Maybe you have-a no heart."

"I can't decide who I want first today….Well, I'll show you I've got some heart at least…Pavi, come with me…If you do a good enough job, I'll leave Shilo alone." Luigi smirked.

"Deal." Pavi replied and followed Luigi further backstage towards the dressing rooms.


	23. Chapter 23

"We both know you can do better than that, Pavi." Luigi taunted as Pavi's head bobbed up and down as he serviced his older brother. "You'd better start really trying, or Shilo's next." When Luigi said that, Pavi immediately began going as hard and fast as he could. Pavi had to protect Shilo no matter what. Even if it meant being humiliated and degraded. Would he do that for Amber? Never. Shilo wasn't just his little sister, she was Marni's daughter, the last living bit of her Pavi had to remember her by. "You're not even close to getting me off, alright, turn around, we'll go the painful way with this." Luigi growled, pushing Pavi down on all fours and getting ready to violate him again until the door opened and a chunky heeled goth boot connected with his crotch.

"Come on, Pavi! Let's get out of here!" Shilo called out, helping Pavi up while Luigi was doubled over in pain. The two of them ran out of the room and through the building until they arrived in the audience. "Time to go, Graverobber!" Shilo added to Graverobber as she and Pavi ran past him. Graverobber immediately knew what was going on and ran towards the exit with them. They got into their limo and rode back to the Largo manor where they reconvened in Pavi's room to relax and discuss what had happened.

"Shilo was-a amazing, you should-a have seen what she did-a to Luigi." Pavi laughed. He was a bit embarrassed that he had to be bailed out by his little sister. But he was still happy that Luigi had gotten what was coming to him. But hadn't Pavi promised to protect SHILO, not the other way around. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'I'll just protect her next time, I can protect my little sister if I wanted to. She just didn't need it today.'

Shilo smiled; proud that she'd rescued Pavi from Luigi. Luigi was a monster as far as Shilo was concerned and in every book her father had ever read to her when she was little and ever book she'd read as a child just learning how to read, there was only ever one way to deal with monsters; destroy them. She did worry however that Luigi was, like some monsters she'd read about in Greek mythology books, the kind who would regenerate himself and come back worse than ever.

"What exactly did the kid do to Luigi?" Graverobber asked. When Pavi and Shilo told him, he burst out laughing. He couldn't believe it; Shilo actually did have guts if she could work up the courage to kick Luigi Largo right in the family jewels just to rescue someone she cared about. Graverobber had always thought, though, that of the two of them, Pavi would be the one to actually stand up to Luigi since he had once before when Luigi had insulted Marni. But it was certainly good that Shilo had managed to stand up for herself and her big brother too. "Anyway, I saw your performance, kid, it was beautiful. You did a great job. I was glad to see it."

"Oh, thank you." Shilo smiled happily. "I just wish dad and Mag could have been here to see it."

"Well, I'm-a sure they're-a watching you from-a wherever dead people go-a along with-a your mother." Pavi smiled.

Meanwhile, Luigi was storming towards Amber's office in a rage. He'd see that little brat dead if it was the last thing he'd ever do. He'd also get revenge on Pavi for not keeping the little bitch under control. He stormed into Amber's office. "Amber! I need your help with something!" He barked.

"What is it, brother dear?" Amber asked with a smirk, putting down her nail file and propping her head up on the backs of her hands as she grinned at Luigi.

"I want your help with something. I need revenge on that stupid fucker and the little bitch he's so bent on keeping safe." Luigi replied. "I don't just want them dead, I want them to suffer before they die!"

"I'll get Shilo to come to my office and you can get her there, Pavi's bound to come after her and so he'll be here immediately after, you can get them then." Amber smirked.

The next day, Shilo was called to Amber's office and although she was nervous, she didn't suspect that it would be Luigi there waiting for her and not Amber. She walked into the office and when the door closed behind her and revealed Luigi behind it, not Amber, she screamed and tried to get out of the room but couldn't manage to. Luigi hit her hard over the head with a lamp, knocking her to the ground and tying her up.

Hearing Shilo scream, Pavi ran into the room only to have Luigi smash the corner of the lamp into his leg, breaking the bone. Shilo cried out, remembering how Luigi had done such a similar thing to Nathan on the night he'd died. Pavi collapsed to the ground, writhing in agony as Luigi pinned him down and on his stomach and tear his clothes off. He had more time to be careful with his own because neither Pavi nor Shilo could move. Shilo felt tears welling in her eyes as Luigi began to fuck the living hell out of Pavi while stabbing him repeatedly, fortunately missing the aorta and internal organs, but unfortunately causing Pavi to bleed very badly, he'd be dead within an hour without help. After Luigi was halfway to his release, he pulled out of Pavi and turned his attentions towards Shilo. "Don't-a….d…d…..don't-a you…f...f…fucking t…t…touch her!" Pavi tried to say as blood oozed from his mouth and stab wounds. "S…Shilo…Shilo…y…you can br…break-a free….fight it, run…."

Shilo was in tears. "Oh my god….Pavi, don't die! Please don't die! Open your eyes!" She sniffled as Pavi's eyes began to close. She didn't even care that Luigi had started on her and was also beating her brutally with his fists; all she cared about was that Pavi stayed alive. Fortunately for Shilo, she was still able to be loud enough to be heard and Graverobber heard her screaming from down the hall where he'd been looking for Pavi. He ran into the room and saw what Luigi was doing to Shilo. There was no time for thought, Graverobber rushed over, dragged Luigi off of her and cold cocked him with one crack of his fist. He dragged Luigi to the closet and shoved him in, closing the door and blocking it with a desk so he couldn't get out until Graves was good and goddamn ready to let him out. He walked over to where Pavi lay unconscious and trembling. He picked him up and carried him towards one of the surgery rooms in the Geneco building where a group of GENterns immediately took him and saw to his injuries. The ladies had seen their fair share of their peers fall to Luigi's temper before, but they'd never imagined Pavi Largo himself would fall victim to Luigi's rages. Graverobber grabbed Pavi's hand, holding it tightly until Pavi finally opened his eyes.

"W…Where's-a Shilo?" He asked. "Go get-a her! Don't-a leave her with-a him!" Pavi gasped, realizing where Shilo must still be.

"Mister Largo! Please, relax! Getting agitated will only make your injuries worse!" an attractive red haired GENtern said, holding Pavi down to keep him from moving too much.

Pavi couldn't relax though; he needed to be sure Shilo was alright. Even if he died, Shilo had to be alright…would he die from his injuries? Would he ever walk again with his leg broken so badly? He wasn't sure and most of all, what would his father think of his weakness and inability to protect Shilo? What would Marni think, oh god, he'd let Marni down! He'd let Marni's daughter be raped and beaten. How could he live with himself?

As he slipped out of consciousness again, he thought back to another time he'd spent with Marni…

"Luigi! Stop-a! Please!" Pavi whimpered. He was no more than fifteen years old and his brother, who was in his twenties, was forcing him onto his knees in front of the bed. "I don't-a wanna do this! I'm-a scared!"

"Come on, slut, you said you liked boys, so you must know how to give a fucking good blowjob. Now show me what your mouth can do." Luigi grinned nastily as he pushed Pavi's head down towards his crotch. "And don't even think about going crying to dad, he'll never believe you, I'm the one who's gonna be owning Geneco one day, after all."

However, the door to Luigi's room swung open and in walked Marni. She gasped when she saw what was going on. Pavi expected her to get embarrassed and leave him to Luigi's mercy, but instead she slapped Luigi across the face, grabbed Pavi and pulled her close to him. "Y…You sick monster! He's just a kid! Anything we might have had is over, Luigi!" Marni spat. "Come on, Pavi, let's go, I'm going to go tell your father about this, don't worry."

The next few hours went by uneventfully, Pavi cowered in his room until Marni came in, bruised a little bit and crying, but she smiled a little at Pavi.

"None of this is your fault, Pavi, you didn't deserve what Luigi did to you, your father may not have believed me when I told him, but don't worry. Luigi won't get away with this…I won't let him." Marni hugged Pavi tightly against her.

"You did-a your best to help-a me, mama Marni…" Pavi smiled sadly. "I'm-a just happy knowing you care-a about me. You're-a the world to me." Pavi said, looking lovingly up at Marni.

"Thank you, Pavi; you're the world to me too." She said, helping him into bed and tucking him in up to his chin, kissing him softly. "Goodnight, sweet prince." Marni smiled charmingly, hoping her Shakespeare joke would cheer Pavi up a little. And for as lame as it was and as horrible as today had been? It did.


	24. Chapter 24

Graverobber brought Shilo to the room where Pavi was being taken care of. "Stay right here, kid. Don't leave this room." He told her. Shilo didn't need to be told, though, she ran over to Pavi and grabbed his hand. He was still unconscious and looked quite dead, his mouth slack and his eyes closed. His body was pale and his hand was cold.

"Please don't die, big brother! I can't lose someone else I love so soon!" Shilo whimpered tearfully. She was bruised and her lip was bleeding, one of her eyes was swollen shut, but she couldn't care less about her own injuries. This was all her fault in her opinion, Pavi had come to help her and he'd ended up like this. "This is all my fault." She sniffled.

"No…It's-a my fault." Pavi said weakly, opening his eyes. That was it! This was his fault, he'd brought Shilo to live with him, he'd told Rotti about Shilo being the fourth Largo sibling, he'd believed all these years that Nathan had killed Marni, he'd said yes to taking that hit of Zydrate and he'd abandoned his family to be with Graverobber. He was responsible for his own actions. It had taken thirty-three years of life for Pavi to realize that not everything was someone else's fault and he'd realized this all because he couldn't bear to blame Shilo for what had happened. "And I'm-a sorry." He added.

"I love you, big brother." Shilo said, holding Pavi's hand to her face and nuzzling it. "You've been so nice to me since my dad died…you and Graverobber are like the full family I've never had."

"I love you too, Shi." Pavi said with a soft smile, before closing his eyes again, wincing in pain. "And don't-a worry, they say I'll-a survive. He missed-a my vitals."

Shilo smiled happily. "I'd hug you, but I don't want to ruin your recovery." She laughed with relief, glad her big brother would survive.

Meanwhile…

"Get up, you miserable waste of flesh. We're going for a little walk." Graverobber said, dragging Luigi from the closet and towards Amber's office, making sure to stop and occasionally throw him against a wall or two. By the time they arrived at Amber's office, Luigi was a bloodied bruised mess, exactly the way he'd left Shilo and Pavi. He threw Luigi at Amber's feet, unconscious and beaten badly. "Now, Miss _Sweet_, we have some things to discuss." Graverobber said, sitting down across from Amber's desk, arms folded across his chest. "If you want your little fuckbuddy to live, you're going to answer a few demands I have. Will you listen or is Luigi going to have a little accident at that big window behind you?"

"Don't you dare kill him!" Amber shouted.

"Then you'll listen?" Graverobber asked, kicking Luigi's unconscious body.

"Fine…What do you want?" Amber growled.

"I want a nice house, provided by Geneco of course, enough money to live comfortably for a few years, and finally, I want Pavi and the kid both freed from their contracts. Read the 'mighty fine print', bitch, the deck's stacked in my favor." Graverobber smirked. "So now what?"  
"Fine…But without those contracts, the two of them have no job and you can't all live on your drug money." Amber sneered.

"We'll manage somehow; besides, you're providing us with a free house and enough money to support ourselves for a few years. With Pavi and Shilo's connections and fame, they should each be able to land a good job, who knows? Pavi could have a company to rival yours." Graverobber replied.

"We'll see about that." Amber glared. "You can go now; you'll get everything you need."

Graverobber walked back to the medical room where Shilo and Pavi still were. A GENtern was talking to Pavi; Shilo was in an examining room. Pavi looked uncomfortable and a little sick. "What's wrong, is the kid okay?" Graverobber asked, walking over to Pavi.

"Well-a….Sort of…" He said softly. "Luigi's left-a….a rather significant effect on-a her." Pavi added with a sigh.

"She's not…is she?" Graverobber asked, looking slightly shocked. Pavi nodded. Graverobber looked sick too. "Well, what's she going to do about it?"

"I don't-a know, I haven't talked-a to her since we found-a out." Pavi said softly, looking at the ground. As he said this, Shilo walked out of the examining room, chalk white and with tears welling in the eye that wasn't swollen shut. She looked terrified like she'd just heard the worst news she'd ever heard in her life. "You don't-a have to have it, Shilo, you know-a that, right?"

"Well, I'm going to anyway…I don't want to ever have a surgery and owe money to this horrible place." Shilo said, shaking her head.

"Well, at least-a you're not alone, I'll help-a you with it." Pavi said, hugging Shilo tightly. "It's-a what Marni would have wanted."

"I'll help you too, kid." Graverobber said with a sigh. "And you'll both be happy to know we now have our own house and the means to survive for a few years without having to work at all."

"You're-a truly amazing, Graves" Pavi smiled brightly at Graverobber. "So, where-a is it?"

"It's in the nicest part of the city, near the Largo manor but not close enough that you two would have to ever see Luigi's face again." Graverobber explained. "We should get back to the manor and get packing so we can move in as soon as possible."

So the three of them rode off to the Largo manor, packed all the things in Pavi's room and Shilo's room, put them in a truck and got them to the new manor. "It's-a perfect!" Pavi smiled when he saw their new home, it was just like the Largo manor had been but without the misfortune of having to deal with Luigi everyday.

"I know." Graverobber grinned. "I thought you'd like it."

"I guess all that's left now is to fix it up." Shilo smiled a little. "I'll need a room for me and a room for the baby obviously." She said, resting a hand on her stomach.

"Well, if-a it's anything like the old Largo manor on-a the inside, there are-a plenty of rooms." Pavi said, shuddering a little at the thought of Shilo having Luigi's child. He'd get over it eventually and help take care of it, though, he couldn't leave Shilo to do all the work herself, after all, she was only eighteen and it hadn't even been her decision to have the stupid thing.

"Well, let's get settled in, then we'll talk about logistics." Graverobber said, wrapping one arm around Pavi's waist and leading him inside. Shilo stopped for a minute, staring back in the direction of the old Largo manor. "Are you coming, kid?" Graverobber asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" Shilo smiled a little, she had looked back as a reminder that she was free from everything now, truly free to chase the morning, just as Mag had told her to do just last year and in that knowledge, nothing, not even the child she was carrying, could bring her down.

"Do you think she'll-a be alright?" Pavi asked, looking concernedly back at Shilo.

"Oh, I think she'll be just fine." Graverobber said, "Now come on. Let's go try out that new bed." He said, picking Pavi up and carrying him to the bedroom.

"Hey! Why-a don't I get-a to carry you?" Pavi asked.

"Because, Pavi, you have a girl's face. Therefore, you're the girl." Graverobber laughed.

"Up-a yours, pretty boy" Pavi said, flipping Graverobber off and walking away from the bed until Graverobber tackled him onto the bed, grinning.

"You're not going anywhere, not while I'm around at least." Graverobber grinned, leaning down and kissing Pavi softly on the lips of his mask as he lay down on top of him, resting one hand on his hip and the other hand on his shoulder.

"Ow! Watch-a the stitches!" Pavi winced.

"Sorry." Graverobber blushed sheepishly.

When Shilo walked back inside, she saw that Graverobber and Pavi had fallen asleep in each other's arms. She smiled and pulled the covers over them, turning out the light and walking out of the room. Why did she get the feeling she'd be the one taking care of everyone? Oh well, at least they were finally safe, finally free, and nothing anyone could do would take that away from them. Not ever.


End file.
